Engaged!
by clickieNE
Summary: Tenten is getting married! But to who? Neji worries and wont stop until he finds out who the lucky bastard is! yay! COMPLETED!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

Tenten and Neji

**Introduction**

"Guess what." The overexcited girl asked her teammate. It was a clear and sunny day and the two had just completed another day of training. A handsome, yet reserved boy lay against a tree next to her. His ivory eyes followed the clouds across the sky.

"What?" His long, silky brown hair shifted as he straightened up. Tenten smiled as she watched his face. She didn't know how her news would affect him but she hoped it would be the right reaction.

"I'm getting married."

Neji opened his eyes and sat up straighter. He looked at the dark haired beauty beside him. She was staring at him with her beautiful chocolate colored eyes.The buns on either side of her head keeping her hair out of the way.

"M-married?" Neji asked. Then smirked. "Who'd want to marry you?" Tenten flushed.

"It's an arranged marriage. My father wants to make an alliance…with…you'll never guess," Neji could see color creeping into her cheeks. She looked away when she couldn't stare into his eyes any longer.

"Akimichi Chouji?" Neji named one of their shinobi friends. Tenten laughed and shook her head.

"I only found out this morning. I really hope he's a nice person. He's probably equal to you as a jounin."

"Uchiha Sasuke? No, it can't be him…his clan is long dead…," Neji racked his head for other suitable clans. The only clans that were most sought after for forming an alliance with were the Hyuuga Clan.

"Sorry, I'm lost," Neji said defeated.

"Neji," She whispered, her eyes growing bigger with suspense. "I'm marrying a Hyuuga!"

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think? Sound interesting enough? This is areally short looking chapter but really it's like the prologue of the whole story so of course the first chapter will be so much longer!**

**Anyways this is just a preview of the next chapter:**

"Neji, who's that?"

"She's my date for tonight." Neji said, smirking. Shimari looked disappointed


	2. Who's your Date for tonight?

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Who's yourDate for Tonight?– Tenten and Neji**

"Neji, are you okay?" The kunoichi leaned closer to her teammate, concerned. "Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" She placed her hand on his forehead causing him to snap out of his reverie. Neji startled her by smiling.

"What's so funny? I tell you that I'm about to get married and all you can do is smile!"

Tenten stood up and glared down at him. But then he glared. Not at anything in particular. But it really scared her when he began to laugh.Her gaze softened for a moment. Neji was laughing. At her. That was not cool. But the fact that she was the one that made him laugh when he seldom did was satisfying.

"Who is it?" Neji asked finally. And why didn't anyone tell me?

"I don't know. Like I said, my father just told me this morning. I have yet to find out who it is I'm marryi-," Neji interrupted her.

"Let's train."

Tenten felt her jaw drop.

"What? I'm getting married, Neji! And all you wanna do is train? You didn't even offer to help with wedding arrangements or whatever!" Neji looked at her surprised.

"I didn't know that you wanted to get married so badly…" Tenten opened her mouth to reply but stopped. Who was she kidding? Everyone knew she was a dedicated trainer next to Hyuuga and Uchiha. She was able to put up with Neji after all.

"I'm not anxious to marry…," But she said this full of doubt. And Neji saw that.

"Let's go train." He repeated. Tenten laughed. She couldn't believe he was so dense!

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

Later that night, Neji helped Tenten walk down the path to his home. He had gone harshly on her during that day's training and she ached all over. Now she had one of her bruised arms slung around his neck and limped. Neji had one arm around her waist and held the hand that came around his shoulders. 

"Tenten-san, are you alright?" A slightly shy girl with the same ivory eyes as Neji ran to Tenten's side.

"Yes, I'm fine, Hinata. Just got back from training is all." Hinata looked at Neji disapprovingly.

"You went too far, Neji-niisan!" He just shrugged and with the help of both Hyuuga's they were able to half carry half drag Tenten into one of the guess rooms of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Neji-niisan, please wait outside while I attend to Tenten's wounds." Hinata ordered Neji. Neji obliged with a "Hnn…," Tenten received the first shock of the night.

"Umm…what happened between you and Neji-kun?" Tenten asked absent-mindedly.

"Neji-kun?" Hinata asked wide-eyed.

"I…I mean…umm. Why is he listening to you now?" Tenten closed her eyes under the pretext of fatigue.

"Ever since Naruto-kun came by, I've been more confident he says. I think I'm braver now…well in terms of speaking…," Hinata mumbled and proceeded to bandage the worst of Tenten's wounds. "There. I think I'm done." Tenten pushed herself up.

"Thanks. It's getting late. I should get going home." Hinata looked troubled but nodded.

"Okay then."

* * *

**Neji**

While Hinata tended to Tenten, Neji waited outside on the balcony of the sitting room. The moon was full tonight. He glimpsed shinobi around Konoha, perhaps on amission. They were lucky. As of late, Neji didn't have any missions to take care of.

"Neji,"

Neji turned to see his uncle call to him.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji greeted him.

"You do know what today's event is?" Neji nodded. "Have you brought someone?" Hiashi pressed.

"I guess. I have yet to ask…," Hiashi sighed.

"I hope you chose a proper lady? All you're cousins brought ladies home today. You'll be the odd-one-out at dinner tonight. Neji, when am I going to hear about a proposal, hmm? Two of your cousins already have marriage proposals and are bringing their woman tonight!"

"Don't worry about it. I have it covered." Neji muttered angrily before excusing himself. He left the room and wandered, his mind on his own.

"Neji, hey Neji!" someone called out to him from the training courts. He turned to see a boy slightly older than him walk up to him. His hair was black and in a long but loose braid over his shoulder. His headband was off, showing his forehead. He was from the Main Family.

"Shimari-sama." He made to leave but Shimari held him back. "Did you bring a date today?"

"I brought a friend. You?" Shimari drew himself up proudly.

"No. Hasn't Hiashi told you? I have a marriage proposal." Then his face darkened a little.

"If I only knew who I was getting married to." Neji hated Shimari. But he couldn't openly spite him in public. He put on a friendly facade.

"Is it the lady from last month? She was nice." Shimari gave a look of disgust.

"I don't think so. When I told Hiashi I didn't like her he said he'd keep looking. Besides, that girl lived too far away. Hiashi said he found someone girl right here in Konoha." Neji nodded politely.

"Neji! Neji, is that you?" Looking up he made out Tenten coming down the lane. Her bruises and cuts were healed and she looked better than ever. Neji heard Shimari whistle.

"Neji, who's that?"

"She's my date for tonight." Neji said, smirking. Shimari looked disappointed.

"Neji, I'm going home now. It's getting late. Will you walk me?" Tenten hadn't seen Shimari yet.

"I thought you said she was your date?" Tenten looked confused, then startled to see the voice come from behind Neji.

"Neji, who's this?" She smiled politely.

"Tenten, this is my cousin, Shimari-sama."

* * *

**Tenten**

Shimari stepped out of the shadows.

"Good Evening, Tenten-chan." Oh. He was definitely a looker. I blushed wondering what Neji would think if he heard me.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Shimari had long black hair that he braided and left over his shoulder. He had thin bangs that spread over his forehead like Hanabi's, the sister thatI rarely saw. I turned to Neji.

"What does he mean I'm your date?"

"Hiashi-sama holds a formal dinner every month for eligible bachelors in the Hyuuga clan. He thinks I should start bringing a date. I was going to ask you but it left my mind. So stay for dinner?"

"Sure." Tenten smiled. "Just remember to tell me at least a few hours before dinner."

Shimari looked at Neji awe-struck. I wonder where he learned to be so suave with ladies, he thought.The Neji he knew didn't like girls. And here he was asking a girl to dinner at his own home like it was nothing difficult!

"Alright, I'll being seeing Hinata-chan then." She waved goodbye and left the two Hyuuga by themselves.

"When did you learn to be a ladies man?" Shimari asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Neji turned away from his cousin and continued down to his own rooms.

* * *

**A/N: This is a preview of the next chapter!**

"Come on," he drawled. "Neji-kun isn't here anyway. I don't think he'd mind if I had a little fun with you…," Suddenly he activated Byukugan and looked me up and down from my chest to my behind. Oh my god! Neji, where are you! I'm gonna kill you for bringing me into this!

"Why don't you have fun with this!" I whipped out my kunai and made a motion to shove it through his chest. I feel violated! Dammit Neji where are you!


	3. A Date and a Kiss Or Two

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto**

**A Date and a Kiss…or Two**

**Tenten**

"Tenten-chan, please keep still," An exasperated Hinata pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan," I told her. "But I'm really, really nervous."

"Don't worry, you look beautiful." Hinata had managed to dress me in a lilac colored kimono. The sash around my waist was a darker shade of purple. The kimono ended in a slit at my ankles. I was also wearing one of her brooches in my hair. My hair was in a low ponytail but only because Hinata had gone all teary eyed. I kept my weapon holsters and other weapons hidden in the kimono. There was a knock on the door of Hinata's room.

"Come in," Hinata called. Neji walked in wearing a formal black kimono. He looked the same and didn't seem to think highly of these formal dinners. It didn't look like he put any effort into making himself look good. He stopped short of the door and looked me up and down, his eyes slowly moving from my ponytail and down to my ankles. He coughed.

"Er…you look great," He muttered before sauntering out of the room. Hinata giggled.

"Neji-niisan is right. You look great so go now!" Hinata said pushing me towards the door.

"Wait, you're not coming?" I asked her. How am I gonna hold up? I can't survive knowing that the only female Hyuuga I know won't be there! As if reading my thoughts Hinata said,

"Don't worry, Neji-niisan will be there with you." I was starting to feel nauseated. Hinata gave me one final push out the door and closed it with a snap. Thanks a lot, Hinata! I looked around Hinata's living room and saw Neji sitting against the wall, his eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping. I tiptoed towards him and leaned down to…well…check him out. Okay I admit, I mean checking out my best friend? I'm sure most girls have checked out their best guy friend right? This is totally normal, right?

"Ready to go, Tenten?" He opened one eye.

"Yeah, the longer we stay the more I'm inclined to just go home." We left Hinata's room and Neji led me down more and more hallways.

"Neji, why doesn't Hinata come to these formal dinners?" He answered me as if people asked him this question everyday.

"This is a formal dinner for the Hyuuga males and their dates only."

"Oh." Neji stopped in front of a door.

"The dinner is a way to get to know the women better. To see if she has what it takes to marry into the family." Oh? Then I shouldn't worry about it much since I already have an arranged marriage with one of the other Hyuugas…?

"Have you ever participated in any of these dinners?" I asked him. I wanted to see if he really were a ladies man or not. "Have you brought other girls home for your date?" I waited in anticipation for his answer. He regarded me with a serious face.

"No, you're my first."

Huh?

The door opened and a servant let us in. I followed Neji into the room. It was large and the long table situated in the middle room was already full. Neji led me to two empty chairs next to Hiashi's and pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you."

Then Neji sat next to me and dinner began. During the start of the dinner I could see the Hyuuga men sneaking dirty looks at me from all around the table. Even their dates stared at me. The Hyuuga men ranged from ages fourteen to nineteen. Neji and I were both sixteen. Looking at the faces of the Hyuuga at the table I noticed that most of them were around my age and older. I saw Shimari down the table and smiled in his direction. He smiled back and waved.

"Tenten, that's your name isn't it?" Startled I looked up at Hiashi.

"Yes, sir."

Hiashi laughed. The rest of the table followed.

"Neji tells me you're his teammate and that you specialize in weapons." Interested murmurs traveled up and down the table.

"Yes, sir."

"That would be something worth watching. Neji against you in a match? He tells me that you've trained together every morning for the past four years." This time gasps of interest traveled round the table once more. "Very impressive. Maybe you're the reason Neji is so powerful." Envious looks came from all over the table. I could feel Neji glaring at his uncle.

Dinner was actually fun. I didn't have to worry about anything. Well, during the dinner, but after dinner? That's a completely different story. Hiashi left after dessert and bade us all good night. When he left I turned to Neji.

"Where's he going?" Neji kept his eyes on his plate. "After dinner Hiashi-sama leaves and lets us get to know each other. This is the part of the night I worry about."He got out of his seat and pulled mine back for me. "My cousins can get…a little wild…,"

I followed Neji through another door where everyone had disappeared to. We emerged into another room that had cushions and pillows on the floor. Everyone was sitting on a cushion and talking. However when Neji and I walked in and occupied separated seats everyone stopped.

"So you're the Tenten that Hinata-sama and Neji-kun always talk about?" I looked for the voice and saw that it belonged to a beautiful girl. She had long, bluish black hair and wore her hair down.

"Yes, I'm Tenten but I doubt Neji always talks about me." I told her.

"Are you two together?" Someone else asked.

"She's a friend," Neji replied.

"Hey, you said she was your date," Shimari countered.

"She is a friend on a date with me," Neji muttered. He was beginning to get really pissed off. Without meaning to I giggled and saw the sides of his mouth twitch. He's trying not to say anything mean to me. Ha ha!

"So you're just friends and nothing more?" A random person asked.

"I'm sure he's made it clear in more ways than one," I told the room.

That's how the evening began. I made friends with everyone in there but most especially Shimari because I'd met him before the dinner. I was beginning to have a good time. Joking and chatting with the Hyuugas and their dates was really fun. I wonder how Neji's holding up. That's when the drinks began to pour out. By around 9:30 pm almost everyone had a drink in hand. I tried to look for Neji but the room was so crowded I couldn't even see him. I knew my parents would be worried so I decided to look for him to ask him to take me home. I'm sure he wants to leave as much asI do.But as I got up a drunken Hyuuga tried to pull me back down.

"Let me go, please." I told him. But he continued to hold on tomy wrist.

"Come on," he drawled. "Neji-kun isn't here anyway. I don't think he'd mind if I had a little fun with you…," Suddenly he activated Byukugan and looked me up and down from my chest to my behind. Oh my god! Neji, where are you! I'm gonna kill you for bringing me into this!

"Why don't you have fun with this!" I whipped out my kunai and made a motion to shove it through his chest. I feel violated! Dammit Neji where are you!

"What's going on here?"

That voice! I know that voice!

"Neji!" I turned around to the see the owner of the voice. It was Neji! I turned back to the pervert in front of me and stuck my tongue out at him. He and Neji immediately jumped into a staring contest. A long one too. After a few minutes in which I nearly fell asleep standing there between them, the other guy deactivated his Byakugan. FINALLY!

I felt Neji grab my wrist and pull me to the other side of the room. I was so tired I kept my eyes closed. For awhile I just sat next to him on a cushion, half asleep, and listened to the sounds of drunken Hyuugas making fools of themselves.

"Here, Ten-chan, have a drink with me," I opened my eyes to Shimari offering me an unknown alcoholic drink. Ugh, I hate alcoholic drinks! The smell was really getting to me.

"No, thanks." I told him politely. Shimari frowned.

"C'mon, loosen up a little? You're no fun. You should be a little like Neji over there…," Wait, what? Where'd he go this time? I turned to the sport where Neji was sitting just a few minutes ago. He was gone. Again. I sighed and collapsed on the cushion taking up all the space.

"Where has he gone?" I muttered.

"If you're looking for him he's over there." Shimari said pointing to the other side of the room. I opened my eyes and followed his finger in the direction he was pointing. OH. MY. GOD. I nearly collapsed again from the shock! Neji! Drunk? DRUNK! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Not Neji! Not my Neji-kun! I looked back at the sorry sight in front of me. He was drinking from a bottle of sake and his hair was disheveled. He didn't seem to be extremely drunk like the rest of the room but enough so that he was as unstable as ever. This has got to be a dream! Neji would never drink! Never! But here he is drinking himself to waste!

"Hey, let's play a game…," some random person with no face worth remembering whatsoever suggested. A chorus of agreements followed this idea. Neji ignored them but became ever watchful with those eyes of his.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

You've got to be kidding me! Truth or dare! That's elementary! But look at the state of these people…yeah, Truth or Dare is fine with me.

"Shimari-kun, I dare you to act out a phone sex monologue." Phone sex? I watched and laughed senselessly as Shimari acted out one side ofa phone sex conversation. Looking at the clock I saw it was already past midnight. Oh well, my parents won't kill me. As long as I tell them I spent the night with the Hyuuga they won't mind at all.

I watched as random people were dared to do things and were asked questions that they had to answer truthfully. Nothing extreme. What's the worst anyone could do?

"Neji-kun, you're turn," said the girl who had suggested the game in the first place. I watched, interested at what they would make him do. "Truth or Dare?"

Neji was silent, thinking. "Dare." Ooh! This is gonna be good!

"Neji-kun," the girl said, drawing suspense. Oh, hurry it up already! "I. Dare.You.To," She stopped and looked around the room. Her gaze landed on me. "Kiss. Tenten."

My mouth dropped open in shock. I heard a few chuckles rise up among the crazy teens in the room. Wha-what? Kiss me?

"What?" The girl smirked at me.

"You heard me. I dare Neji-kun to kiss you. What's wrong? You said you were just friends. What's the big deal with one kiss?" Automatically my eyes searched for him around the room. He was staring at me with an odd expression on his face. What's he going to do? Is he really going to do the dare? Neji began to walk towards me. Oh, God. Oh, no. He didn't make any eye contact with anyone but me as he came to my side. I knew I should stop him. Stop him before he takes it out on me tomorrow. Oh, no. More bruises! More pain! I blinked. I gulped. He was approaching me to fast. But honestly, part of me was curious. Begging him to hurry up and just kiss me. While the other half begged him to stop. Stop and take me away from here. He stopped in front of me and took me in his gaze.

"Neji?" I called to him, almost shyly.

"Well, Neji-kun?" That girl was really asking for it! I tried to imagine my kunai sticking out of her forehead but I was still trying to buy myself time from the Hyuuga in front of me. Then, he smirked. His hair had come undone now and hung around his shoulders. Some of his bangs framed his face and made him look so innocent. But what he said next was the complete opposite of innocent!

"C'mon, Ten," How dare he use his nickname for me in public! "What can go wrong?"

One arm wrapped around my waist and the other behind my neck. In the brief second before his lips touched mine, he looked into my eyes. Then he kissed me, the taste of sake lingering on his breath. I wish I tried to resist. Push him away with all I had, anything to get him off me. But I didn't. I let him kiss me senseless in front of his cousins. In front of his family. After claiming that we were just friends! And it is clear, oh so very clear to me that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Suddenly a rooster began to crow outside. Then more followed its chorus. I heard groans as people began to get up and leave. I knew the party was over, so why was Neji still kissing me? As I pondered this question, he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked into his. Clear, clouded, the same.

"I-I have to…go," I pushed him away and ran out the open door, back into the dining room, and out into the hall. I tried to follow the doors we had passed from Hinata's room. But I must've taken a wrong turn or something because I quicklyrealized…I was hopelessly lost!

I doubled back and tried to look for the hallway I had just been in. but I couldn't distinguish one hallway from another! Oh no, where do I go now!

"No, I won't die of starvation or claustrophobia because I got lost! I'd be a disgrace to all ninja! I'd shame Konoha! I can just see the headline! 'Idiot Kunoichi found Dead in Hyuuga Mansion!' NO! I'll embarrass him too! I, Tenten, won't die a fool's death!"

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata!

I turned around to see if it was Hinata but nearly jumped as a lone figure showed itself at the end of the corridor. It was definitely not Hinata! But only Hinata called me Tenten-chan! Who else could it be!

"W-who's th-there?" Kunoichi don't stutter! They intimidate! I whipped out my hundredth kunai for the night. Hey, after sparring with Neji I lose track of how much kunai I use on him. The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Neji!"

Neji showed himself and observed me quietly. Is he still drunk? M-maybe I shouldn't be alone with him….Oh no! He's coming closer! Again his eyes never left mine as he came closer to me. Oh, what if this is like de ja vu? Is he gonna kiss me again? He stopped in front of me. I waited, tense, and he just stood there looking at me. I shut my eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Huh? Come again? The shock made me open my eyes.

"Wha…?"

Did he just say I'm beautiful? Hyuuga Neji calling me…beautiful. He leaned close. Here comes that kiss….

His arms slid around my waist, pulling me close. My mind was elsewhereand I didn't notice my hands go around his neck, through his silky hair. His lips met mine, and this time I didn't even think of resisting.

"Tenten, what are you doing," Someone yelled behind me.

That voice! I know that voice!

Throwing myself off of Neji I whirled around and nearly died from the second greatest shock of the night. Two clear, very angry eyes glared at me. In the Hyuuga clan you get used to seeing all the people around you with clear eyes. That wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was that those eyes belonged to a familiar face that I saw almost everyday.

A very pissed off Neji.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked this chapter! i kno it's so unlike Neji but that seems like the best part! anyways please review!**

**Preview:**

"MAY YOUR YOUTH BE FOREVER YOUTHFUL AS YOU PURSUE THE LOVE OF YOUR LI-," Lee broke off as Neji punched him in the face.


	4. Lee's Lesson In Love

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**A/N: A/N: sorry for all the confusion with who is who. I got alot of reviews with many ppl trying to guess what happened at the party, if Neji really got drunk, and who really kissed Tenten. so let me clear this up for u all. Happy Neji/ the Neji look-alike that told Tenten she's so beautiful is Kimimaru, Neji's cousin. The Neji that got drunk and kissed her during that Truth or Dare game is the one and only Hyuuga Neji we all know and love. so technically...Tenten kissed Neji at the party nd then kissed Kimimaru when she got lost.**

**Lee's Lesson In Love - Tenten **

"What?"

I closed my eyes and staggered back from Happy Neij and towards Very Pissed Neji, the Neji I knew. "What's going on?" Oh God, I'm so confused. Neji, baring his teeth and practically foaming at the mouth, placed himself in front of me. His hair was wet as if he just got out of the shower and it was still lying about his shoulders. His ninja headband had been taken off and instead of the black kimono from the dinner he now wore a white robe.

"Kimimaru," Neji glared at the Happy Neji.

"What?"

I looked from Pissed Off Neji to the Happy Neji who were staring at each other. And I suddenly saw the difference between the two. Kimimaru has black hair tied in a ponytail and had longer bangs than Neji which he left out. Kimimaru was also the taller of the two.Without noticing these little details, they were practically twins!

"Hello, Neji-san," Kimimaru said. "Why the angry eyes," Neji growled in response. "Neji-san, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend or should I do it myself?"

"Oh, we're not together."I said quickly.

* * *

**Neji**

I had always hated him. But now, I want to kill him! Normally I'm able to put up with Kimimaru's behavior but now he's being a real pain. It took all my training to pen in my anger.

"Tenten, this is my cousin, Kimimaru." Kimimaru wasn't wearing his headband either. Tenten picked up on this almost immediately.

"Oh? So you're from the Branch Family, too?" She asked. Kimimaru smiled at her. Grrrr…I can see him working his charms on her already.

"You catch on quick. I'm impressed. The othergirls Neji brought home before are dumber than rocks." Lies. All lies. Tenten turned to me angrily.

"Neji, you told me that I was your first!"

"Don't believe him, Tente-,"

"What else have you been lying to me about?" Tenten demanded. Behind her Kimimaru silently laughed at me. All Tenten did was glare at me.

"Neji, take me home!" Tenten demanded.

Kimimaru stopped laughing.

"Why don't I take you h-,"

"No. I need to have a private word with Neji." Tenten sounded dangerous when she was mad.

"Sure. I hope I see you again soon." Then he walked off.

**

* * *

Tenten and Neji **

"Why do you hate him so much?" Tenten asked. They had already left the estate and were walking in the direction towards Tenten's home. Neji didn't hesitate to tell her.

"He's trouble." Tenten heard bitterness in his voice.

"Is it because he kissed me?" Tenten looked at Neji. He was staring straight ahead looking anywhere but at her.

"Do I hear jealousy?" Tenten asked teasingly. Neji's brow twitched.

"Hnn…,"

Tenten laughed.

"You don't have to be jealous, Neji-kun. But we might have a problem when I marry one of your cousins." Neji narrowed his eyes. "I wonder which Hyuuga he is. I hope it's not that perverted guy. I'd-," Neji wasn't listening anymore. He had completely tuned out.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Hinata-chan. Let's play together!" Four year old Kimimaru said._

"_U-ummm…no…I don't…want…," Hinata cried out in pain as Kimimaru pushed her down. Hinata curled up into a ball and cried. Her whimpers could be heard from across the field. Neji watched all this happen from there. _

"_You're no fun Hinata!" Kimimaru raised his foot to kick her. _

"_Stop." _

_Kimimaru looked up and saw Neji standing up and walking to them. _

"_Oh look. It's little Neji-kun. Go away, freak." Kimimaru lifted his foot and kicked three year old Hinata in her stomach. Hinata screamed and coughed up blood. _

"_Stop!" Neji ran to Kimimaru and tried to hit him but he was too slow. _

"_I told you to go away!" Then Kimimaru's eyes widened. "Never mind, go ahead and stay here. I'm leaving." And he ran off._

_Neji leaned down to Hinata-sama and wiped up her blood with his shirt. Hinata looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Ne-neji-niisan…," she whispered._

_Suddenly searing pain flared in his head. He fell to the ground and clutched his head. Tears threatening to spill. _

"_Hinata, don't move!" Looking up Neji saw Hiashi-sama staring down at him with rage in his eyes. "Murderous intent, next time I'll kill you!" _

"_Ki-kimi…m-ma…ru…," The pain had not yet subsided and Neji had trouble speaking._

_In the safety of his room, Kimimaru watched from his window the punishment Neji took for him. And he laughed._

"Neji? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Tenten asked staring into his eyes. Neji realized he had been clutching his head as he relived the pain of the cursed seal.

"I'm fine," he lied. And Tenten saw through that.

"No, you're not fine." She insisted. "It's your cursed seal, isn't it? Is it hurting?"

"No." But his head was actually hurting really bad. He also felt nauseated. But he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Neji-san," Tenten stopped and so did Neji. "You stayed at that party right? That was you who saved me from that perverted Hyuuga? And that was you…during the game?"

"What game?" Neji asked. Tenten looked confused for a moment.

"That Truth or Dare game!" Tenten was getting angry again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I stayed at the party the whole time."

Tenten didn't know what to do. But she couldn't believe he was trying to deny that he kissed her! She turned around and sprinted the rest of the way home. When she looked up at the house the windows were dark. Duh, it's practically three in the morning. She got to her door and stopped to grab the keys out of her pocket. But as soon as she got them out she dropped them on the floor. Darn it! Tenten got to her knees and used her hands to search for the keys, her hands brushing blindly on the floor. But just as she felt the cold metal ring beneath her fingers, warm soft hands covered hers and took the keys from her. Together they straightened up and Tenten watched as Neji put the key in the lock and unlocked the door for her. Neji watched her as she stepped into the doorway hesitantly and took the keys back from him. They stood there for waiting for the other to say or do something. But Tenten broke the silence.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" She asked quietly. Neji's clear eyes widened in surprise.

"No." He replied.

"And why not?" She stared at the doorknob.

"You know I don't like you that way. Besides, I would never kiss you." As soon as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted it. He saw the hurt look flash across his teammates' face.

"That didn't stop you before. I thought you'd get over it," Tenten said quietly. Then she slammed the door in his face. Tenten leaned against the door with her eyes closed. So much had happened since she had broke the marriage news to Neji. So much she could hardly stop thinking about it. Shaking off the shivers Tenten walked into the kitchen and immediately saw the note pinned to the cork board by a kunai.

_Tenten, your father and I are on a mission. Don't expect us back for about three weeks. Oh and don't forget! Your father scheduled a meeting with your fiancé for next week. Please find something nice to wear and don't embarrass yourself. It took your father a lot of hard work to arrange for this marriage. Don't let us down. With love, your mother _

Tenten sighed. Of course she wouldn't embarrass herself! Well…not on purpose. And her parents already planned a date with her fiancé! How exciting. They're not gonna be home for at least another three weeks. Already with a headache forming Tenten went to her room and settled down for the night.

* * *

The slamming sound boomed in his head and hurt him. Neji turned around and again there came the pain in his head so intense he couldn't see. He clutched at his head and struggled to stay up. Then darkness; andNeji collapsed. 

**Neji**

Ouch. I could still feel the pain in my head from last night. My headache was still there but just bearable. I opened my eyes slowly. That was when I realized that I wasn't in my room. I looked up and around at my surroundings. The room wasn't as big as mine but it was more cluttered. A desk with random things on it: a clock, scrolls, kunai. On the other side of the wall a closet. On the wall across from me…a big collection of stuffed animals; big, googly-eyed, fluffy, plushy animals. Then on a shelf right next to it an even larger collection of weapons. Then it all came back to me! I fainted on Tenten's doorstep! This must be Tenten's room…

I got up and looked once more at my surroundings. Except at the stuffed animals. Who knew that the weapons mistress was this soft? I looked at the spot on the bed beside me. It was just as ruffled as my side of the bed. Where did Tenten sleep? I should go. I'm causing her lots of trouble. I stood up, groggily at first, then realized with dread that I was still wearing my robe. I hadn't had time to change when Tenten bullied me into taking he home! I got up when I heard an odd squelching sound coming from Tenten's living room. I walked in quietly to find her in a really long tee shirt and pajama bottoms. She was standing in front of an easel splashing paint at it randomly.

"Where did you sleep last night?" I asked her casually. Tenten turned around a splash of red paint across her nose. She turned back to her painting.

"On my bed obviously. I'm not about to surrender my bed for you. I despise futons when at least half my bed is free." Spoiled brat.

"Since when did you start painting?"

"Sakura recommended it. She said that when I'm really," she swiped at the easel with each word. "Really. Swipe. Really. Swipe. REALLY MAD," she stabbed at the easel. "I should paint."

Uh-oh.

"But she said if it doesn't work…I should hit something." Hnn…I don't think I wanna be here. Tenten tapped her chin as she thought of something and Ileaped out the window.

"You know, I think it's working. This painting idea," Tenten said. But I was already running down the block.

I decided to get home fast. All I was wearing was this flimsy robe and my undergarments. I didn't want any fan girls trying to rape me. I decided to use a more subtle road back home. Ducking behind a neighbor's fence, I ran the road to the training grounds Tenten and I used every morning. As I neared it though, I heard the scuffle of someone training. Using my Byakugan I looked through the trees and saw that it was Lee practicing his unarmed combat on a tree. Lee, he might be able to help. I joined him under the shade of a tree after he finished his rounds.

"Good morning, Neji-san." Lee looked at me closely. "You know you don't look like you had a good night's sleep. MAY THE YOUTH OF TODAY FIND REFUGE IN THE YOUNG NIGHT SO THAT THEY MAY RETAIN THEIR YOUTHFUL APPEARANCE THROUGHOUT THEIR YOUTHFUL YOUTHS!" Lee cried. When I didn't answer Lee stopped yelling. "What's wrong? More problems?"

"Lee, what would you do if you had something but never realized you had it until it was taken away from you?" Lee looked taken aback when I asked him this. Then he smiled, his eyebrows disappearing into his bowl-cut hair.

"What kind of something are you talking about?" All of a sudden, Lee looked around as if he was trying remember something. "Wait a minute. Where's Tenten? We always meet here in the morning to train." Then realization dawned on his face. "This is about Tenten, isn't it? Some lowly shinobi has swept Tenten off her feet and now Tenten has directed her heart's desire elsewhere. That's it isn't it?"

"I never said it was about Te-,"

" Well I have diagnosed the problem, Neji. You suffer from a well-know disease. Common to all walks of life and expected to develop at this early age." Now this is getting interesting.

"What the hell are you yapping about?" I asked impatiently.Tell me already!

"You're suffering, Neji, from love."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I yelled losing my patience. Lee shrugged.

"That's the first symptom from a person in denial. It's called love, Neji." He smiled and did his nice guy pose. "Deal with it."

"Hnn…,"

"MAY YOUR YOUTH BE FOREVER YOUTHFUL AS YOU PURSUE THE LOVE OF YOUR LI-," Lee broke off as I punched him in the face.

"No. I'm not in love. Least of all with Tenten."

* * *

**Preview: **

"Um…maybe we should go…," Sasuke muttered.

"No way, you know you wanna see this Sasuke," Naruto and Kiba said in unision. The two perverts were watching what was happening in the window with very wide eyes.

"Hey, Neji, use your Byakugan and find out what's going on in there!" Naruto said eagerly.


	5. That Show in the Window

Neji went home right after his heart to heart talk with Lee, or what Lee had called it. And now he was hungry. After changing into his usual clothes he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Hiashi-sama was already in there.

"So how was the dinner yesterday?" Hiashi asked.

"Fine." Neji muttered.

"Just fine? That girl you brought, Tenten, she's funny." Neji chose not to answer.

"Do you like her?" Hiashi asked.

"No."

"That's not what I heard. Your cousins say that you were all over her. Is this true?" Hiashi asked raising his brow.

"Hnn…,"

Hiashi laughed at his nephew's denial.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. Shimari is meeting his fiancé in a few hours. I thought that he'd hate the idea of an arranged marriage but Shimari said it was fine as long as she's like Tenten." Hiashi glanced at Neji for his reaction.

"I'm going to train." Neji muttered standing up and leaving the head of the clan behind.

* * *

Later Neji found himself in front of Tenten's home. He knocked on her door and waited. No one came to answer. He knocked again.

"If you're looking for Tenten, she's not home." Neji turned around and saw Sasuke leaning against a neighbor's fence.

"Did you see where she went?" Neji hated having to rely on Sasuke but he didn't feel like running around all of Konoha just to look for Tenten.

"No. However I did see her leave. She was all dressed up too, like she was about to meet someone special." Sasuke smirked as this got Neji worked up. "Sorry, but I can't help you if you want to know where Tenten went."

"Are you guys looking for Tenten? I know where she went!" A voice said from above. Looking up the two prodigies saw a head of blonde hair as Naruto hung upside down from the branch of a tree. "And she was looking real cute too!" Neji felt sick to his stomach. There was nothing _cute _about Tenten. Well except that secret collection of stuffed animals in her room. But when people saw Tenten they thought tomboy not playboy.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Where is she?" Neji demanded. In answer Naruto led them around Konoha, down various alleyways, across numerous rooftops, and through random shortcuts.

"If Tenten took all these paths she must really be trying to hide where she was going." Sasuke observed. Beside him Naruto panted.

"A-actually…I think I got lost back when we turned into that ramen stand." Neji punched Naruto in the face and growled. "Hey, come on, Neji. You can't blame me for my sense of direction. Tenten was the one who went past the ramen shop first."

"You guys are looking for Tenten?" The new arrival asked as he walked in on Neji with Naruto in a headlock. "I haven't seen her but I think I can sniff her out." Kiba offered. The white dog beside him gave a bark of greeting.

"Hnn…,"

"He said let's go." Sasuke translated. Kiba looked up at the sky and sniffed. Beside him Akamaru did the same. "I got her!" Kiba yelled and began running down the alleyway he came from, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto following him. Kiba ran down a few more alleys and emerged into the road of a large apartment. The four looked around. Where was Tenten?

"Kiba, you're sense of smell is wack." Naruto yelled. Kiba grabbed his collar.

"You're sense of direction sucks!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's collar.

"Don't make me fart in your face again, Kiba!" Kiba yelled and flung Naruto away him. Suddenly they heard a laugh, a very feminine laugh. Looking up they saw one of the lights in the windows of the apartment turn on. Another laugh, this time a man's own was heard. A shadow walked across the window. It was the man. He was drinking from a bottle of sake and looked like he could topple out the window at any moment. A woman's hands wrapped themselves around the man's neck from behind. They four watching outside could hear the woman scolding the man about having to be careful near the window. Someone coughed.

"Um…maybe we should go…," Sasuke muttered.

"No way, you know you wanna see this Sasuke," Naruto and Kiba said in unision. The two perverts were watching what was happening in the window with very wide eyes.

"Hey, Neji, use your Byakugan and find out what's going on in there!" Naruto said eagerly.

"No." But Naruto didn't hear him. Instead he wiped away the drool dripping from his wide open mouth.

The woman in the apartment tugged at the man's arm and they moved out of view. Then when Neji thought the show was over and that they could finally leave, the woman sauntered in sight, a perfect view from the window. The woman was wearing a blue bikini like outfit. It showed the curve of her back and her long shapely legs. Her skin was flawless and glowed a slightly pale complexion. Naruto and Kiba whistled and hollered. Sasuke and Neji wondered how the woman in the window couldn't hear them. The woman, her back still to the window, pulled out the chopstick holding up her hair. It fell gracefully to her shoulders. Her hair only skimmed her shoulder blades and swung lightly to the sides as she walked. Her hair was wavy and a beautiful brown color. This woman reminded the four of another girl they all knew so well. Then the woman turned away slightly so that it showed her from behind. Kiba whistled. Slowly the woman's hands reached up to the strap as if she were going to take it off.

"Take it off, take it off!" Naruto and Kiba hollered.

Slowly the woman turned around revealing her face. And Naruto and Kiba screamed.

The woman's gaze flew to wear the boys were standing, her eyes suspicious. But Sasuke and Neji, recovering from the shock were able to pull their two noisy companions behind a bush. Neji, his hand clamped over Naruto's still screaming mouth. Sasuke contained Kiba. Then Neji felt something drip down onto the hand covering Naruto's mouth. Looking down he saw the blood. He saw that Naruto's nose was already bleeding and was covering his hand with crimson. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Sasuke and Kiba had the same problem. Looking at the spot they occupied earlier, Neji felt dismayed to see four puddles of blood. Their own. His own. He looked back up at the window to get one last glimpse of Tenten as she withdrew something from her bra.

"Let's go. You've seen enough." Neji demanded wiping his nose with the back of his hand. They didn't need telling twice. In under two minutes they were right back at Tenten's apartment. The four of them were covered in their own blood and trying to make sense of what they saw back at that apartment. But only Naruto spoke his mind.

"Neji, I think Tenten's cheating on you." Naruto ended up on the ground with more blood than the others.

"Hey, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, what are you all dong here?" A girl with pink hair and green eyes and a blonde with her hair in a ponytail appeared.

Ino, the blonde spoke next. "Did you guys get into a fight again? Really, you guys should take a break from all your training."

"Neji, you're injured too. I never thought you'd let anyone get close enough to make you bleed." Sakura observed.

"Oh, it wasn't an opponent who bloodied Neji." Kiba contradicted.

"What? If a fight didn't hurt him then what did?" The two kunoichi demanded. But Kiba was unable to answer as Neji and Sasuke clipped him.

**

* * *

Neji**

"Hey, Neji," Shimari called. Neji was at home trying to meditate. He was successful until Shimari found him.

"Hnn…," He closed his eyes as Shimari talked to him.

"What do you think of my fiancé?" When Neji got home he had been introduced to Shimari's fiancé. She was one of the chuunin of Konoha and was training in medicine. But currently she was challenging Hanabi on the court.

"She's fine."

"Hey, where's Tenten-chan?" Shimari asked suddenly. At the sound of her name, all memories of the day's events were bombarded onto him. He straightened up, giving up meditation as all he could now think of was Tenten in the apartment window.

"Busy."

"Why don't you marry her, Neji? You're obviously infatuated with her. And I know she feels the same." Am I really that obvious?

"No. She's already engaged."

"Really? If she's already engaged then why did you take her to the dinner? I bet her fiancé is already pissed." Shikamaru said starting to laugh. "Who is she marrying?"

"A Hyuuga." Skimaru's eyes bugged out in shock and laughter. "That's terrible! I mean, unless it's you. But I hear another one of our cousins have a marriage proposal also." At the inquiring look in Neji's eyes Shikamaru shrugged. "I haven't heard who yet." Somewhat disappointed, Neji retired for the night.

**

* * *

Tenten**

After getting home from her "meeting", Tenten found her doorstep littered with drops of dried blood. Ignoring it she was about to unlock her door when someone called her name. It was Sakura and Ino.

"Hey, Tenten, where've you been?" Ino asked. Tenten opened her door and invited them in.

"I had a meeting." Was all she said.

"You won't believe what we saw today," Sakura said suddenly as Tenten attempted to clean off the blood from the ground in front of her door.

"What?"

"We saw Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto," Sakura said.

"Really? How is seeing them today any different from yesterday and tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"Well, for one thing, Neji was bleeding. How many times have you seen him bleed in a fight?" Tenten stopped, impressed now.

"Really? Who did Neji challenge? I want to send them a congratulations card." Tenten said, beside herself with laughter.

"Plus, the others were bleeding too." Ino continued.

"Listen, I enjoy your company and all, and I appreciate that you're trying to fill me in on the latest events, but could I have some peace please?" Tenten said finally.

"Sure, but the only reason we wanted to tell you this is because of something else we heard," Sakura said. "The guys thought we left them but we were really just eavesdropping on them. And guess what they started talking about."

"I don't play guessing games." Tenten told them impatiently.

"Well, they said that it was the creepiest thing they ever saw. They said and I quote: "Finding out that she's a prostitute is really, really scary, especially for you Neji!" unquote." Sakura recited.

"So why are you telling me?" Tenten asked, already coming up with a wild hunch as to who left behind those puddles of blood outside the apartment of her meeting.

"Well, they said all this on your doorstep."

* * *

**A/N: hey guys well dont freak out over these turn of events. just remember that all this happens for a reason! Or these events have effects that are supposed to happen! so dont think nasty k?**

**preview: **

"Neji, who do you think you are! You have no right to confuse me like this!" Tenten raged. And all Neji could do was listen to her.

"Neji, do you like me?" Tenten asked suddenly.


	6. A Challenging Affection

**Diclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**A Challenging Affection**

Tenten hurried to the training grounds where her team was waiting for her. As soon as she got there she saw Lee sitting on the ground and Neji leaning against a tree. Gai-sensei was nowhere to be seen.

"Hurry, Tenten, we should start." Neji said.

"Umm…sure…," Almost immediately Tenten jumped up and disappeared. Lee sat back to watch the fight take place.

Tenten was hidden in the tree branch directly above Neji. And she was sure that Neji knew too. But she decided to take her time laying her trap. Using her chakra strings she guided kunai all around the area. Then she threw four kunai at him and watched as he jumped to the side. With one flick of her finger, dozens of kunai were let loose from her chakra string and shuttled towards Neji. Neji in mid-jump couldn't do much to deflect the attack. He got by with a graze to his arm. He looked towards the spot the kunai came from and used his Byakugan. She wasn't there! He heard a whistling sound coming from behind and just barely dodged another dozen kunai. This time one grazed his cheek.

"Whoaah! Tenten's got an advantage on you, Neji!" Lee called excitedly. "Alright, Tenten!" Ignoring Lee, Neji berated himself for letting the kunai hit him. Activating his Byakugan, Neji scanned the area and saw that it was crisscrossed with Tenten's chakra strings, all sporting dozens of kunai. So that's how she does it, Neji thought smirking. I'll just have to evade the places they're aimed at.

"Shoshouryu!" Tenten performed her hand seals and summoned a shower of weapons from her scrolls.

"Hakke Kaiten," Neji spun on his heel and emitted chakra to deflect her attack, like the many times he'd done it before. Tenten tweaked her fingers in a different position and waited until Neji completed the last of his spin before releasing the kunai.

As he stopped his spin Neji looked up just in time to see all the kunai aiming for him. He was too slow to restart a new spin and knew that if he did nothing then he would be impaled. Neji knew that there was only way he could survive this attack with nothing more than a few scratches.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho," Sixty-four Strikes! Neji moved in lighting speed as he blocked the oncoming kunai. He was very lucky when he only hit their hilts. But his hand seared with pain every time a kunai pierced his skin. After the attack ended, Neji was hardly able to move his hands without it hurting.

"Wow, Tenten! You got him this time!" Lee cheered.

"Had enough, Neji?" Tenten asked tauntingly. Neji grunted from the pain.

"No." Tenten's brow rose in disbelief.

"Is that so? Fine, have it your way," Then she rushed at Neji with a kunai raised. Neji fell into his battle stance.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho," Sixty-four Strikes! Tenten's body blanched with every hit Neji made attacking her tenketsu. The wounds in his hands opened up each time they made contact. At the last strike, Tenten fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Tenten!" A worried Lee rushed to the fallen Tenten's side. "You should rest now you're really weak." Lee said.

"No, I-I'm not…finished." Tenten murmured. She attempted to get up but Lee stopped her again.

"Tenten, you're really weak! You sh-," Tenten pushed Lee aside.

"Get out of my way, Lee," Lee sighed and returned to his tree.

"Neji, don't fight her! You know that your Sixty-four Strikes is dangerous!" Lee protested. Tenten attacked again and this time met her with a hand to her throat. Pushing her back he pinned her against a tree and held her there.

"Why d-don't you…hit me…," Tenten choked out. Neji almost did. But he found that he couldn't. Not with obvious pain on her face. Neji took his fingers off of her throat and instead said, "This spar is over." Tenten slid to the base of the tree and tried to regain her breathing. Why hadn't he taken the last move? He's never ended the challenge if he's in a clear win, so why now? Tenten looked around to see that Lee had disappeared. Neji was sitting under the tree trying to stop the flow of blood from his fingers.

"Neji, let me help you with that."

Neji flinched when Tenten's gentle hands wrapped around his and bandaged his wounds. Surprisingly, after being hit with his Sixty-four Strikes, she was able to mask her pain. At once Neji regretted using that move against her. Without warning, Tenten ran her finger across his cheek, stroking the open wound there. Neji jumped, not expecting such affection from her. She caressed the side of his face where the cut was, almost as if touching him she had forgotten all about the pain she felt and could only focus on him.

"Does it…hurt?" Tenten asked nervously. Almost distractedly, Neji reached up and held the hand that was gently touching his skin. Tenten looked into his eyes.

"Nothing I can't handle," Neji said smirking. Startled from his unexpected change in attitude, Tenten looked away. Neji took advantage of her dropping her spell over him and got up, not wanting to fall for it…for her again.

"Tenten…may I…ask you something?"

"Well, Neji, you just did ask me a question." Tenten said, starting to laugh. But she stopped abruptly when Neji began glaring at her. "Um…sure,"

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"Yesterday, I…I had a job," Tenten answered.

"A job? That was some job you had!" Neji spat. Tenten looked at him in confusion.

"You were spying on me!" Tenten asked angrily,

"Spying or not, what you did was disgusting!"

"You should just accuse me of doing something disgusting if you don't even know half the story!"

"I don't need to know the story if it's what my eyes tell me."

"Neji, that man was my mission!" Tenten screamed desperately. "That man is wanted for killing families from other villages! My mission was to kill him! Stop putting words into my mouth!"

"If he was your mission, then what were you doing?"

"It was the only way he would let his guard down!" Tenten screamed, furious tears now running down her face. "I killed him! I killed him when he least expected it! I KILLED HIM DAMMIT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CONFUSE ME!"

"What is going on here? I'm having a nice little contest with my biggest rival and my favorite student, Lee, comes and tells me that the two of you are fighting? Well, that's not surprising but, arguing? Tell me, what are the two of you fighting about?" Gai-sensei interrupted us. Tenten's face darkens for a second.

"Nothing."

Then she turns her back on the three men and begins to walk home.

* * *

Heavy torrents of rain begin to fall on Tenten as she tries to walk home. But she left the training ground nearly two hours ago. The heavy and gloomy clouds overhead make it hard for Tenten to even see her hands in front of her face. So when she suddenly falls to the ground unconscious she really just walked into a wall or something like that. 

Tenten wakes up to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The room is furnished simply with only a desk and trunk occupying the room along with the futon she lay on. The futon was very comfortable and Tenten wanted to go back to sleep. But before she could succumb to sleep she heard the door slide open and the heavy footfalls of feet as they walked toward where she tried to sleep.

"Wake up, Tenten. I know you're awake." Called a crisp and deep voice. Opening one eye, Tenten looked into those of Hyuuga Neji's.

"What do you want? And what am I doing here?" Tenten snarled. She tried to sit up but flopped back down when a fresh wave of pain washed over her head. "Ouch!" Her hand flew to her forehead and she clenched her eyes shut.

"I found you outside lying on the ground. It looked like you walked straight into the gate judging by that lump on your forehead. There was a rainstorm so I figured you'd appreciate me bringing you inside." Neji sat next to her on the futon and began to watch her intently. When Tenten opened her eyes and saw him so close to her she rolled over and faced her back to him.

"Thanks…," Tenten mumbled. Neji shifted on the futon and out of the corner of her eye Tenten noticed fresh blood seeping from his fingers. She sat up quickly and this time she was prepared for the headache that occupied her head. "You're bandage…let me fix it." Without waiting for his reply Tenten snatched the roll of bandages on the desk and began to rewrap the bandages on his hands. They were probably damp from the rain and were already completely crimson with this blood.

"Neji…do you…like me?"

She asked this question so abruptly that Neji almost incline to tell her.

"No." He said as cold and as heartless as ever. _I do. _He didn't even see the tear that ran down the side of her face. _She's crying. Am I making her cry?_

"Why not?" She whispered. He wished he could tell her the truth. But he couldn't.

"You're my former teammate and my training partner. That's all you are to me." _I can't tell you my true feelings because you're already engaged. Not to me. But it's enough to make me think. I can't love you. _

Then the door opened again and Hiashi walked in. Swiftly, Tenten swiped at the tears forming in her eyes.

"Neji, did you injure yourself?" Hiashi asked eyeing the fresh bandages on Neji's hands.

"Hnn…,"

"Tenten, it's nice to see you again. Please tell me that this is your work?" Hiashi finally saw Tenten.

"Yes, it is."

Hiashi's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Then please, accompany me for tea. I'd love to hear all about your match today." And so Neji and Tenten had tea with the head of the clan and replayed the entire match for Hiashi, minus their argument. "That's very impressive. I'm glad that you'll be marrying into the family." Neji and Tenten's attention immediately perked up.

"Sir, you know whom I will be marrying?" Tenten asked.

"Of course. You're father himself came to me and arranged a marriage." Hiashi sipped his tea, oblivious to the stares he had captured.

"Could you please tell me who?" Tenten asked, anxious.

"What? You're father hasn't told you yet?"

Tenten shook her head eagerly.

"Hmm…sure I'll tell you."

"I'm sure you'll like him. He tells me that you've already met,"

_What? Who the hell is he? I've already met all of Neji's cousins! It could be any of them!_

* * *

**A/N:naughty naughty! you guys thought Tenten was a prostitute! haha u guys r nasty. jjk! anyways srry for the long update. im back at skool agen so i dont have that much time to type. lol. i kno this chapter seems short. anyways i gotta go nd get some sleep now i have a rugby game! GO OBISPOS! **

**p.s.: maybe i'll think up more ideas during the game? **

**Preview:**

"Neji, sometimes you can be so clueless. The only way you can win her back is...,"


	7. Snapshot Date

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Snapshot Date **

**Neji**

He couldn't hide it anymore. He couldn't lie.

_**He loves her**._

He's able to mask his feelings whenever she's around. But when she's gone, he can't stop thinking about her. When she smiled he was happy. When she cried it broke his heart. When she looked at him for even a second, his spirit soared. Neji never knew himself to use these Sakurish words, yet he truly felt this way. And Lee knew he did too.

"Neji, sometimes you can be so clueless!" Lee scolded him. Neji listened against his better judgment. Hyuuga men don't rely on others for anything, least of all love. But Neji…he needed all the help he could get. "This is what you have to do, make her happy. No matter what," Lee explained. "But be subtle, too!"

**Tenten**

The brown haired kunoichi was just about to leave her home when she nearly tripped over something that lay on the ground on her doorstep. Tenten froze at the sight of it. Beautiful and romantic came to mind. Tenten picked up the beautiful bouquet of pink roses. There were no thorns and it looked perfect! Turning it over she noticed there was no card. Tenten blushed.

"Who would send me a bouquet?" She smiled and returned inside to put the flowers in water, unaware the person responsible for the wonderful gift was still watching her.

When Tenten walked back outside she was met by her best friends and the ominous intruder had gone.

"Tenten, what took you so long? We've been waiting for almost half an hour and when you didn't show up we came to pick you up instead!" Ino fumed. Tenten smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but something held me up,"

"Something or someone?" Sakura asked slyly. Tenten blushed. "I knew it! Ino hold her down while I check her apartment! Maybe that someone is still hiding!" Sakura said. She rushed in as Ino held on to Tenten. Tenten knew her friends were just teasing, but squeezed out of Ino's grasp and ran in after Sakura. Sakura stood stock still as she stared at the bouquet set in the middle of Tenten's living room.

"Tenten, those are beautiful! Where'd you get them?" Ino asked. Tenten blushed.

"Someone left them at the door." Sakura and Ino exchanged knowing glances.

"Tenten, someone is obviously infatuated with you." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I never knew!" Tenten said sarcastically.

The next second, both girls had grabbed her friend and dragged her out the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" Tenten yelled.

"We're getting you a new wardrobe!" Ino yelled triumphantly.

**The Guys**

"What the hell am I doing here?" The Hyuuga asked himself angrily. He and a few friends, if you could call them that, were gathered in front of a movie theater. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sasuke waited with him. Lee meanwhile was fiddling with a camera.

"Hinata said to meet us all here, for you know, a group date or something," Naruto said in answer to Neji's question. Neji just continued to scowl.

"I don't think she'd want to see me right now," Neji muttered.

"Oh yeah, I heard about your fight a few days ago." Kiba brought up nonchalantly.

"Really? What'd you do to make Tenten so mad?" Shikamaru asked.

"She found out about…or rather…we found out about her mission and she was embarrassed…I think." Naruto said. Of course that wasn't the real reason Tenten had gotten angry but what he didn't know won't hurt him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun,"

"Shikamaru-kun!"

Ino and Sakura yelled as they neared the theater. They were both overdressed for the occasion. They were wearing leather skirts that ended way above their knees and wore tops that exposed their midriffs. Lee took a few test shots of Sakura and Ino. They posed and smiled sweetly into the lens. Flashes of light, almost as blinding as being around both Lee and Gai-sensei, filled the vision of all around them. Sasuke looked away embarrassed as Sakura threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Although the two were a new couple Sasuke still had to get used to constant PDA. Shikamaru threw an arm around Ino's waist and looked around.

"Where's Hinata and Tenten?" Sakura pouted.

"Hinata! Tenten! Hurry up and get over here! We're all waiting for you!" Sakura yelled. In answer, Hinata came walking down the road Sakura and Ino appeared. Of course she was more decent in a denim jacket and a longer skirt but she still looked beautiful. Lee snapped a shot and had to turn away to avoid the death glares Naruto and Neji sent him.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly as Naruto looked her up and down. She blushed.

"You look great, Hinata-chan." Naruto told her. They held hands as the others looked on.

"Let's get going guys! The movie is going to start soon," Sakura said and attempted to pull the group with her.

"Wait, Tenten's not here yet," Ino said impatiently. Sakura froze.

"Oh, come on, Tenten. You're gonna have to come out sooner or later."

"Oh fine!"

An exasperated Tenten appeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke disappeared everyone stared in shock. Tenten was wearing a tube top that was definitely more exposing than Ino and Sakura's outfits. She was wearing flat sandles which for her was a relief (everyone knows how much trouble she goes through wearing heels!). But she was also wearing a mini skirt that showed off her long beautiful legs. Tenten blushed and glared at the ground as Lee snapped more and more pictures. Ino and Sakura silently applauded their hard work (talk about conceited), and observed the reaction (hormones) of the Hyuuga. The point of Tenten's late appearance was to see which of their friends was affected the most.

He had had his back turned but on the sudden appearance, or rather debut, of Tenten's new wardrobe, all sense of dignity abandoned him. His mouth had gone slack and his eyes traveled all over her. Everyone saw this. Well, except for Tenten who was still glaring at the ground. Lee nudged Neji but to much avail.

"Everyone we should hurry. We're going to be late." Hinata spoke up.

Everyone regained their senses and began to walk as a group towards the theater, or tried to. Ino dragged Shikamaru by his arms trying to get in line first to pick the movie. Sakura tried to divert everyone's attention from the love struck couple left behind. Naruto grinned. Neji was really whacked out today. He wasn't even hitting Naruto for holding Hinata's hand.

Neji realized too late that he'd been staring and looked away. Tenten blushed again.

"Um…they're waiting for us," Tenten mumbled. Neji nodded and turned his back on her feeling his temperature rise.

_She looks so…good. No, that's not it. She looks…better than good. Sexy…_

Neji felt embarrassed using these more Sakurish words but he knew it was true. Too bad he couldn't tell her how he felt.

**The Movie**

Ino had chosen to watch Mission Impossible: 3. The perfect movie for the ten ass kicking ninja. Tenten knew the seating arrangements had been manipulated so that she and Neji had a row to themselves. So while everyone sat in the front Neji and Tenten sat together in the back. During the movie, Sakura, Ino, and Lee kept stealing peeks at the two and were met with vicious glares. But really, they were only trying to help. Neji felt pressure on his shoulder as Tenten suddenly nodded off. Was she sleeping?

Neij kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. When the girls had shown up, Sakura and Ino had been covered in make-up. Hinata too but not as heavily applied as the hyper kunoichi. Just a little blush there, some gloss here, and she was fine. But Tenten hadn't put on an ounce of make-up. She was even more beautiful without cosmetics. Neji liked that. She preferred her own natural beauty. Or perhaps she didn't know her beauty captured his attention. Had she wanted it to? Did she even think they were on a date? She was dressed up for one, but it was pretty clear that her friends had forced her into wearing that outfit. At least this time he hadn't had a nosebleed…

Tenten jerked with a start as she realized she had been sleeping…on Neji's shoulder.

After waking up, Tenten found herself looking at Neji a little more than necessary; a little more? Okay, she had always looked at him when he wasn't looking, and she always secretly enjoyed what she saw. This wasn't just any junior crush anymore, it was definitely more than that. She had always liked him, a little more than just friends. But what about now? Did she love him? Would she risk her life for him? As ninja, their lives were risked every day, and more so Tenten often risked her life for him. Neji had always thought it was just a collaboration. But her real reason had always been that little feeling buried deep inside of her. Crying out for him every time he was hurt but never showing it. Sometimes having to show that she was happy he was hurt whenever, and there was only one time, she beat him in one of their spars. But what was this more intense feeling?

The two occupied in their own thoughts snapped to attention when they noticed that Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru all had their arms around their girlfriends. Neji shuddered. Would he have to do that too? Would he have to show that he had feelings for a girl he'd been working with for three years? Tenten felt a shiver go down her spine. Was it cold in here or what? _Oh gosh, what's going to happen? _The both of them could see the constant PDA being exchanged. It was definitely something to look at. Lee turned in his seat and gave Neji a look of encouragement.

"Ten-chan,"

"Hmm…?"

"Let's go." Tenten looked at him in surprise.

"What? Leave?" Neji gave her a look that made her recoil, the usual look that he always wore when she questioned him.

The movie was half finished when Ino turned in her seat to see how the lovely couple were doing. What? They're gone? Ino jumped up and growled in fury.

"Ino, what are you doing? Sit down, you're being so troublesome," Shikamaru groaned struggling to pull Ino back into her seat.

"Where'd they go? They ditched!" Ino growled but sat back in her seat.

"If they want to be alone let them," Sasuke muttered.

**Neji and Tenten**

"The movie must be over now," Tenten commented.

"Hnn…,"

They had ditched their friends four hours ago and didn't know where they were doing now. The movie had been boring compared to the looks Tenten caught Neji sneaking. He had thought she was asleep but she had only leaned on his shoulder because Kiba hadn't taken off his hoodie and Akamaru was perched on his head blocking her way.

All they had done the whole day was stroll through the village and then after eating ramen at a shop had come to rest at the side of the lake in the forest of Konoha. The sky was an illuminating pink and orange color and it's reflection in the water made Tenten want to suddenly jump in.

"It's so beautiful,"

What? Did Neji just say that? Tenten looked at him. He was lying on his back beside her staring up at the sky. She was sitting at the edge of the dock dangling her legs over the water.

"Did you just say 'beautiful'?" Tenten asked him.

"So what if I did?"

Tenten smiled and looked away.

"In denial as much as ever, aren't you?"

_**If only you knew just how much…**_

"Yes, it is beautiful." Tenten said. She looked into her reflection in the water. Some strands had escaped the buns on the top of her head. She was wearing Neji's coat, he had offered it to her when she hugged herself to keep warm while they were strolling. She despised the little piece of cloth covering her chest. Neji's coat covered her to her ankles. If she tied it people would think she were stark naked under it! Of all the clothes in Sakura and Ino's closet, why did she have to wear this little thing? And the skirt! It was so short she could feel every breeze that flew through Konoha!

"You look…great," Neji said lamely.

But if Neji liked it she'd wear it!

"I look like a Saku-No look-alike."

"When…when I saw you wearing those clothes…I didn't see Sakura or Ino. I saw only you,"

Tenten blushed in spite of her being angry about the small amount of cover up.

"Are…are you worried?"

"About what?"

"About…who I'm going to marry?"

Neji sat up. He kept his real thoughts to himself. _I want you for myself._

"No,"

"Why not," Neji could hear hurt in her voice. Neji cursed himself for making her feel that way but he knew he had no choice. He shouldn't involve himself with her when she is already promised to someone.

"We both know you can take care of yourself,"

"Whatever," Tenten knew she wanted him to care, wanted him to worry. But he probably didn't even share the same feelings she had for him.

Neji looked at her when she stood up. She was looking anywhere but at him.

"I should get home. It's late and…," Tenten trailed off and turned to leave but her sandle got caught in a nail and as it stuck she lost her balance and fell…straight into the lake!

Out of shock from how cold the water was, Tenten hesitated from trying to save herself. The fall from the dock was far and it plunged her far into the depths (okay, the lake isn't that deep). But hesitation was all that Neji needed to jump in after her. With his accurate vision Neji was able to see through the darkness as the sun had already set and the water was murky. The lake was clean but at night it was really foggy looking.

The lake water stung their eyes as they twisted in it. Tenten's hair had come undone making it even harder to see. Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist and kicked back up to the surface.

The water still blinded her as they swam to the edge of the lake. She still couldn't see as Neji carried her to the shade. It was almost dark. The fireflies had come out and streetlights flashed on. The full moon shined down on the two of them. Tenten bent over and coughed out as much water as she could.

When her coughs and wheezing subsided she allowed Neji to help her up. Neji brushed her wet locks out of her eyes and face. Tenten could still feel the burning sensation of water in her throat. Neji gripped her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Tenten reveled in his voice. He sounded so concerned, worried. About time!

"I'm fine, really." She insisted. "Thanks, I was just clumsy."

"You were more than clumsy. You were just being you," Neji teased. Tenten laughed. Then she became aware that his arms had slipped around her hips. Tenten didn't have to look to know that her skirt wasn't on. Thank Kami she was wearing bikini panties! I mean honestly! At least they look good right!

"Neji, you pervert!" Tenten laughed. Neji took the straps of the coat and tied it tightly around her body.

Suddenly they were caught in…'the moment'. Despite the fact that they were both drenched in lake water and Tenten was half-naked, Neji leaned in toward her.

What? What is he going to do now? Oh damn, thank goodness we're alone! But Neji decided not to push it further. He planted a kiss on her nose.

"You're going to catch cold. I'm taking you home," He said firmly but before he could get away from her again, Tenten placed her hands on his shoulders.

"No,"

"No is not an option. You're going home before you get sick." Neji said.

Tenten tiptoed and whispered, "Too late." _I'm already lovesick. _

She lifted her face to his and enjoyed his touch around her body. His lips were gentle and his kiss sweet. His wet hair caressed her fingers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. It felt so good just to be with him. In his arms, alone. Just her.

"Finally! I swear those two are just so dense!" Ino said exasperatedly. The remaining eight ninja crouched in the branches of a tree among the millions in the forest. A flash of light set off beside them as Lee focused his lens on the pair near the lake.

"Lee, you idiot!"

"Turn off the flash!"

"Idiot, what the hell are you trying to do? It's too freakin early to be smiling still!"

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! i swear it has been a super long time since i last updated! i kno two weeks is a long time to not update but last week i had that conference, this week i have S.A.T. 10, and next week i have exams! like OH MY FREAKIN GOD! lol gosh i sound like a freakin ditz. well the point is im not even supposed to be online...i had to sneak on again! anyways...i hope you like chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING UR REVIEWS! **

**for those of u who care the seating arrangements were, from left to right:**

**Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura**

**then in the row behind them were Neji and Tenten**

**p.s. by the way, that three day conference was so freakin AWESOME! i met a lot of people from eleven to seventeen. there were like a four hundred other teens there. it was sooo fun! some of my frends from skool were there also...yea...im gonna volunteer to join the staff too! anyways...**

**preview:**

Neji ran back to the sitting room as fast as he could. The sooner he met Tenten's fiance the sooner he could stop his heart from beating so fast! He rounded the corner and suddenly stopped. He heard genuine laughter. He knew that laugh. It was Tenten.

"Thank Kami, you're my fiance. If it was someone else I didn't know what I'd do! We know each other so well and I think I'm already falling in love with you," Tenten giggled as she talked.

Anger and jealousy bubbled up in Neji's veins. Completely forgetting about his Byakugan, Neji gripped the cold hard metal of the the door's handle and wrenched it open.


	8. I Can't Love Her

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto**

**I Can't Love Her**

**The Girls**

"Tenten, you should thank us," Ino said.

"No! You don't know what you've done!" Tenten cried. She glared at the wall in frustration. After their 'group date', Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had insisted on spending the night with her.

"What have we done wrong, then," Sakura asked. She was leaning against the sofa in the living room painting her toe nails. Ino sat on the couch braiding her hair, and Hinata was preparing mugs of cocoa for them in Tenten's kitchen. The four were dressed in pj's and were having an old fashioned, slumber party, just like the ones they used to have when they were genin. Tenten growled in frustration.

"You don't know, do you?" Hinata asked. She came into the living room and placed a tray of mugs full of marshmallows and cocoa on the living room table. Sakura capped her nail polish and grabbed a mug.

"Know what?" she asked blowing into the cup. Hinata exchanged a glance with Tenten.

"I'm…I'm getting married," Tenten informed them for the first time. Hot, steaming chocolate spurted out of the two kunoichi on the couch. Ino engaged in a lot of coughing and sputtering as she accidentally poured half the contents of her cup into her mouth. Sakura sprayed everything in her mouth at the table.

"What! You're getting married!" Sakura shrieked.

"But when! Of all people I at least thought that me or Sakura would get hitched first!" Ino yelled. Tenten and Hinata set to work cleaning up the mess.

"Who are you marrying?" Sakura and Ino asked in unison. Tenten blushed and looked away.

"Sorry to disappoint you but…," Ino and Sakura dived onto Tenten and wrestled her to the ground.

"Who is he?" They yelled.

"I…I don't know," she replied. They froze. Then they sat back on the couch.

"You don't know," Sakura asked.

"It's an arranged marriage,"

"With who? Don't you at least know what family he's from," Ino asked. Hinata coughed and ran into the kitchen with the tray.

"Umm…,"

"Say it!" Sakura yelled.

"Hyuuga." Sakura's jaw dropped and Ino's eye twitched.

"You're marrying a Hyuuga?"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S NEJI ISN'T IT!" Ino screamed while Sakura screamed. "YOU'RE MARRYING NEJI! YES, YOU ARE! I'M RIGHT! RIGHT!"

Tenten winced and covered her ears.

"I don't know,"

"What?"

"That's not fair!"

Tenten shrugged. "Hiashi wouldn't tell me who. But my father already scheduled when I'm going to meet him. I just have to know when."

"Hmmm,"

"So, you and Neji are going to be like, cousin-in-laws then?" Ino asked. Tenten looked away and busied herself with drinking her cocoa. Hinata came back with fresh cups.

"I guess…," Tenten mumbled.

An awkward silence followed. Then…

"Tenten, are you upset?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Why should I be?" Tenten asked.

"Well, for one thing, I think I understand why you were angry with us for setting you up on that date," Ino said. "It's because…you're going to marry a Hyuuga. And Neji…well it's already clear that the he as feelings for you and that you feel the same. But – forgive me Hinata for saying this but," Ino said apologetically to Hinata. "The Hyuuga are a strict clan. And Neji, if he has feelings for you when you're already promised to someone from his own clan…he'd be violating some rules…Am I right, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded.

"And also, Neji has this obsession about fate and all, or at least he used to, and then I guess looking at it in his point of view, if the two of you were meant to be than you would be marrying him and not some other Hyuuga…," Sakura put in.

Tenten nodded, the realization of all her problems bombarding her. It hurt. Unaware, a tear escaped her eyes.

"Oh, Tenten,"

Tenten's three friends wrapped her in a group hug. All this emotion just made it easier for the tears to fall. The four kunoichi jumped when someone knocked on the front door. Straightening up Tenten rubbed her eyes and her friends positioned themselves on the floor of the living room. Tenten opened the door to admit her most admired idol.

"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade stood against the threshold and smiled.

"Good evening, Tenten." She glanced into the living room. "Sakura, Hinata, Ino," Tsunade-sama greeted.

"Please, come in." Tenten said playing the kind hostess. "Can I offer you some refreshments?" Tsunade refused.

"No, thank you. I just came to drop something off to you." With a flourish, Tsunade presented yet another bouquet to Tenten. The roses this time were white, and still thornless.

"Wha…?" Tenten stared openmouthed at Tsunade. She took the roses from Tsunade. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata crowded beside her and admired the roses.

"They're so beautiful,"

"Just as beautiful as the first,"

"Tsunade-sama…who…," Tenten asked.

"I found it on your doorstep."

Tenten nodded and fixed it in the vase with the first bouquet. Again, she noticed, there was no note.

"Tenten, I have received a message from your parents," Tsunade said sitting on the couch. "They're perfectly fine. They said they'd be back soon." Tenten nodded.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama,"

"They also wanted me to let you know," Tsunade said smirking. "You're to meet your fiancé tomorrow." Tenten gulped.

"Finally! You're going to meet your mysterious fiancé!" Sakura and Ino cheered. Tsunade laughed.

"So a Hyuuga, hmm?"

* * *

"Tenten, c'mon give us a break! We've been through almost every store and you still can't find anything to wear?" Ino complained. The four kunoichi had just gone store to store searching for the perfect outfit for Tenten's 'date'. But Tenten had been firm on each outfit they'd shown her. No. 

"Just face it. I'm not cut out to all this hussy business," Tenten said frustrated.

"What are we going to do with you," Sakura asked. "You're date is in less than four hours, you haven't found anything to wear yet, and you still have to do your hair!"

"Uh…I have an idea," Hinata said. Tenten jumped.

"I'm desperate!"

"Why don't we go to the city?" Hinata suggested.

"What? The city? But…it's too far!" Tenten protested. "Not to mention expensive!"

"Don't worry about expenses. What we need to worry about is your date." Hinata said.

And that's how the four found themselves in the middle of the big city neighboring the regions of Konoha and the other villages. Upon seeing the hundreds of expensive stores, they raced from each one and threw clothes at Tenten. And after trying on thousands upon thousands of outfits Tenten found the only one she liked.

Tenten observed herself in the three way mirror. The kimono was sea green. The collar hugged her slender neck and opened up in the front exposing some of her skin. Straps zigzagged and crossed her back ending at her waist. The skirt was a silky, slightly see through material that she wore over pants that were a darker shade of green.

"It's perfect!" Ino yelled.

"You look so GORGEOUS!" Sakura screeched attracting the angry glares from passing customers.

"But look at the price! It's so much more than I brought today," Tenten said reading the tag.

"Don't worry about that. I can pay for it." Hinata said swiping the dress from Tenten and handing it to a saleswoman. She swiped a credit card and signed the receipt before Tenten could refuse.

"Forget it, Tenten. It's done. It's bought. Now let's go home and do your hair!" Sakura demanded.

Within an hour, Tenten was bound in a chair in front of Sakura's mirror wincing from pain as Sakura and Ino thought up creative ideas for her hair.

"Ouch, come on, Sakura, Ino, it's just a first meeting. And I'm going to marry him. It's not like we have a choice to refuse each other. He'll have to marry me whether we like it or not."

"Tenten, first impressions are everything." Ino scolded.

"The moment he sees you he's gonna want you in bed," Sakura said pulling a brush through Tenten's hair.

"What!" Tenten yelled. She jumped out of the chair and stared at her friends with horror filled eyes.

"Tenten, they don't mean it." Hinata assured her.

After only thirty minutes of hustling (they only had that much time), Tenten observed herself in the mirror.

She looked beautiful in the green outfit. Her skin glowed and the soft curls in her hair swayed as she moved. Green barrettes adorned her hair. Ino applied eye liner and mascara.

"There, all done!" Ino declared. Hinata glanced at the clock.

"It's almost six. Tenten, you'll be late."

Hinata and Tenten said goodbye to Sakura and Ino after promising to let them know what happened and hurried to the Hyuuga mansion. Tenten was very nervous. What if she didn't like her fiancé? What if he's rude and disgusting? Her parents were counting on her! She had to seal this alliance with the Hyuugas. And she'd never forgive herself if she failed in a mission this simple! But since when was love ever simple?

Hinata and Tenten arrived at the compound and waited in the kitchen drinking more cocoa. It was all Tenten could do to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry, Tenten. I'm sure you'll like him." Hinata said reassuringly. "He can be a bit egotistic but at times he's really nice." Tenten froze.

"You know who he is?" Tenten asked. Hinata covered her mouth.

"Tell me, I might get sick if I find out the hard way," Tenten complained. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and a servant entered.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes to meet you." Hinata cast a worried glance at Tentnen.

"I'm sorry, Tenten, but I have to go." Hinata disappeared leaving Tenten to go hysterical. Just as Tenten was about to follow the impulse to throw herself out the window, the door opened yet again.

"Umm…hi…I was just…ummm," Tenten stammered and blushed.

"Tenten, what are you doing here? And so dressed up?" Neji asked. His eyes swept over her body and Neji had to resist the urge to hold her. _She looks so beautiful…_

"What, you don't know?" Tenten asked.

"I'm pretty sure I made it clear."

"Oh, well, I'm about to meet my fiancé."

**Neji**

He froze as she said that last part. _What? Already? And no one told me?_

"When? Where?"

Tenten loved the uncertainty and jealousy in his voice. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Hinata just left me…,"

Then the door opened yet again.

"Tenten, would you please come with me? I'm sure you're very anxious to meet your fiancé." Hiashi said with a smile. He glanced at his nephew. "Neji, would you like to wait with her?" Neji nodded without hesitation. The two chuunin followed the head of the clan down various hallways and once again Tenten found herself dizzying with all the directions they were taking. Finally Hiashi stopped in front of a set of double doors. Inside was a traditional Japanese table set for two. Tatami mats were positioned around the room except around the table. Two cushions were set facing each other. Hiashi motioned the two inside.

"Don't worry you won't have to wait long," Hiashi told them. Then he left. Awkward silence, neither of them had forgotten what had happened last night.

"Are you nervous?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm about to meet the person I'm supposed spend the rest of my life on. I'm hysterical." Tenten said. Suddenly she straightened up.

"Neji, you're a liar."

Neji stiffened.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I asked you a few days ago. If you liked me," Tenten murmured. "And you said no." Neji looked away. He could've hit himself for letting himself go at her the way he did last night.

"You don't know I wasn't lying."

"I'd rather hear the truth now." Tenten looked straight into his white eyes. Neji couldn't help but stare back at her and take in all of her beauty.

"Neji, please, tell me. Tell me the truth." Tenten pleaded. Neji looked away again. Seeing her this way hurt him, almost as painful as physical pain.

"I can't."

"Why," She whispered.

_I can't because you belong to someone else. Nobody can know that I feel this way for you._

"Because, it's not right."

"What's not right? The way I feel for you?" Tenten asked desperately.

"Yes."

"I'm not ashamed of how I feel, Neji. I love you. I always have. And nothing will change that." Tenten calmly confessed.

Neji stood up.

"Now's not the time. I'll be back soon." And he left her to contemplate her emotions.

Neji berated himself for leading her on. He had no right to involve himself with her. But what could he do? Just now…she confessed that she had always loved him. How could he not notice her affection until now? Of course, she's a ninja. She's skilled in hiding her emotions. But how can he wish to compete if she's engaged? What could he do? He had always hated the main branch and their rules. He always wished for an opportunity to break them. And here was one staring him in the face. How could he not see it!

_I should go back and tell her! Tell her that I love her._

Neji was able to collect himself and return to the room. He just hoped that she was still alone. Neji ran back to the sitting room as fast as he could. The sooner he met Tenten's fiance the sooner he could stop his heart from beating so fast! He rounded the corner and suddenly stopped. He heard genuine laughter. He knew that laugh. It was Tenten.

"Thank Kami, you're my fiance. If it was someone else I didn't know what I'd do! We know each other so well and…I think I'm already falling in love with you," Tenten giggled as she talked.

Anger and jealousy bubbled up in Neji's veins. Completely forgetting about his Byakugan, Neji gripped the cold hard metal of the the door's handle and wrenched it open.

Looking at her fiancé was just like looking in a mirror. The same cold, ivory eyes glared back at him. The same long bangs and ponytail slung over his shoulders. But it wasn't him.

"Neji, how are you. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Kimimaru," Neji growled in response.

"Well, aren't you going to congratulate us?" Kimimaru wrapped an arm around Tenten's waist. "We're getting married." Tenten giggled, Neji glared, and Kimimaru smirked.

* * *

**A/N: hey i hope you guys liked this chaper! we finally found out who Tenten's fiance is! Bet some of u already suspected it was Kimimaru. **

**anyways...i have a favor to ask. All people who have read this page, PLEASE. REVIEW. or else i mite have to not finish this fic. i mean i spend lots of my leisure time writing fanfics hoping to get lots of reviews about wat u think of the fic. but when i visit the stats nd see that about 190 or so ppl have been reading this chapter nd about only 9 ppl reviewed i start feeling bad. SO PLEASE...REVIEW. u wouldnt want me to end this story rite here now, would u? **

**Preview:**

Neji winced as Tenten hugged the bouquet to her chest. She had just come across another gift.

"Oh, he's so sweet to me! Now I can be happy knowing that Kimimaru's been sending me these flowers! That's so sweet of him!" Tenten said happily.

Neji growled and looked away. That was Kimimaru. Always making him take the blame for something he did and taking all the credit that belonged to Neji.

And here he was being praised for sending those flowers when it was Neji all along.


	9. Sasuke's Secret

**Sasuke's Secret**

"And he's so sweet to me, it's like when I'm around he doesn't look at anything but me!"

Neji felt sick to his stomach listening to Tenten praise his cousin with Sakura and Ino listening. Why of all people, did she have to marry Kimimaru? Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were at Tenten's house. Last night after meeting Kimimaru again, Hiashi had insisted that Tenten spend the night. Neji had just come to walk her home this morning. But Sakura and Ino, unable to wait any longer had been sitting on Tenten's doorstep waiting to hear her story.

"Oh, he sounds perfect!" Sakura gushed.

"What does he look like?" Ino asked. Tenten tapped her finger on her chin for a few seconds.

"Well, just think of Neji but with longer hair, tighter ponytail, and taller."

Sakura and Ino glanced at Neji and squealed. They both knew about Tenten's childhood crush on Neji and always tried to help her in attracting his attention. But now Tenten had a better offer. She was going to marry a Hyuuga who looked almost exactly like Neji but actually liked her after meeting her! Well, Neji should have seen it coming. And now that his feelings for her were practically public, he deserves watching Tenten fall in love with someone else!

"Neji, you probably have somewhere to be. Don't worry, I have Sakura and Ino to keep me company," Tenten said putting the flowers on the table. Neji nodded and left the two of them to squeal about their boyfriends.

**Neji**

I want to kill that bastard, Neji thought savagely.

"Hyuuga,"

Neji stopped. He recognized that immense amount of chakra.

"Uchiha,"

And this is the surname relationship of the two prodigies.

Neji turned to see Sasuke leaning against a tree.

"What do you want?" Neji asked.

"I know that tone," Sasuke said smirking. "You're jealous." Neji scowled and looked away.

"If all you want to do is lecture me about life then I'm just going to leave now."

"What are you going to do about her?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not going to do anything."

Sasuke scoffed.

"You're pathetic." When Neji didn't contradict him Sasuke knew he had a tough case in his hands. "Well, at least you're accepting that you're pathetic. But if people heard you say that, they'd lose much respect for you."

"I can't do anything. This is my clan. There are rules that I can't break." Neji replied.

"So you'd rather stand aside and watch Tenten marry your own flesh and blood than let her know what kind of mistake she's making?"

"It's done. I can't interfere with the Elders or the Main House."

"Since when did you let that stop you before?" Neji couldn't answer that.

"You know, Sakura used to have feelings for you." Sasuke muttered.

Neji jumped. _Another girl's feelings that I never noticed. _

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Tenten?"

"This doesn't have anything to do about Tenten. This has to do with what I did to get Sakura back." Neji smirked.

"You? You're the one who got her back? I thought you didn't like Sakura? Or you just couldn't stand having you're number one fan diverting her attention to someone else, namely me?" Sasuke scowled.

"The point is, I didn't just sit back and watch her stalk you while you had no idea."

_What? She's been stalking me?_

Sasuke smirked as if he'd read Neji's mind.

"Ever since Sakura has been training under Tsunade, she's been getting stronger. And steadily," Sasuke's voice drew to a murmur. "I fell in love with her."

Neji couldn't even find the impulse to taunt him.

"I struggled to get her back. I had to be nicer to her. Nicer than I'd ever been. I was kind to her. I protected her from the smallest bit of danger. I did everything possible to make her happy." Sasuke then looked Neji straight in the eyes.

"And then I told her I loved her."

* * *

So this is all that it comes down to? Neji sighed as he waited for Tenten in her living room. It had been almost two weeks since Sasuke's unexpected confession. And it had taken him a long time to think up a good idea to win Tenten back. He decided to take Tenten out to a dinner, a congratulations for her wedding. 

"Sorry for taking so long. I couldn't find my shoes," Tenten said stumbling into the room. She hopped on one foot trying to put on her slippers. The image made Neji smile.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Are you ready?"

Tenten and Neji left her home and walked through the streets.

"Neji, where are you taking me?" Tenten asked uncertainly. They had just stepped outside the gates of Konoha. Neji smiled and stopped. He had a big surprise for her. He took out a black scarf.

"Here, tie this around you head and cover your eyes. This is a surprise." Tenten narrowed her eyes suspiciously. But she obliged.

"Fine, you know I trust you with my life." Tenten said and tied the scarf around her eyes. Neji felt his stomach drop as Tenten said that. Taking her hand, led her away from Konoha and (okay, I'm not supposed to tell you guys how they get where they're going to. That's a secret!), led her to their destination. Tenten's heart raced as familiar sounds reached her ears.

"Okay, you can take it off now." With shaking hands, Tenten pulled the scarf off and stared at the wonders of the city! The flashing lights, the expensive restaurants, it was all too much for her!

"Neji, but the city….a dinner in Konoha would have been fine!" Tenten said. Neji smiled.

"I wanted this surprise to be perfect."

Tenten smiled. No matter how much she liked Kimimaru, she would always love Neji from the bottom of her heart. He took her to a seaside restaurant. The table they sat at gave them a wonderful view of the sea. As they ate, Tenten filled him in on what happened the past two weeks.

"He was such a gentleman, Neji. He gave me his jacket when I was cold."

_I gave you my jacket when you were cold._

"He's so sweet, I think I love him!"

_If only you knew the real him…_

After they're dinner they strolled barefoot on the beach.

"Please, Neji, please don't tell me this isn't the right time to talk. We're in the city and I have you all to myself."

Neji stiffened.

"Do you like me?"

"….,"

"Neji, please answer me."

Tenten stopped walking and looked at him. He looked back at her, a heavy feeling in his heart.

"No, I don't like you." Tenten felt her heart crush. Over and over, but Neji wasn't finished.

"I care about you. I want you to be happy. I love you."

Tenten smiled but sadly. She finally understood why.

Later that night, she and Neji were back on her doorstep. There on the ground was another bouquet of flowers. These roses were pink. Neji looked over the familiar bouquet. He had asked Naruto to leave it after the two of them left for the city. Maybe she'd realize that he was the one who had been leaving the flowers?

Neji winced as Tenten hugged the bouquet to her chest.

"Oh, he's so sweet! Now I'll be happy knowing that Kimimaru's been sending me these flowers! This is so sweet of him!" Tenten smiled happily.

Neji growled and looked away. That was Kimimaru.

Always making him take the blame for something he did and taking all the credit that belonged to Neji. And here he was being praised for sending those flowers when it was Neji all along.

_Was she even listening when I told her…?_

"Why do you love him so much," Neji snapped. Tenten stopped smiling and narrowed her eyes.

"The first thing Kimimaru said to me is that I'm beautiful. Neji, do you remember the first thing you ever said to me?" Tenten asked. Neji shrugged. "The first thing you said to me when we met three years ago was, 'Get in my way and I'll kill you. I don't need a girl pulling me behind.'" Tenten opened the door with her keys. "I don't know why you hate him so much but leave him alone. I'm going to marry him."

Then she slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N: so wat do you think of this chapter? really sad for Neji rite? well, hey, im still not getting reviews from all of you. i appreciate the ppl who did review. i met some ppl who never reviewed before. but i mite have to slow down the updating if not ALL OF U r going to review. about a hundred some read the last chapter and only about 14 or so ppl reviewed? c'mon it'll just take a few seconds nd a few words for a review. so pleeeaase review?**

**Preview:**

Neji glared at Kimimaru. Something isn't right.

"Kimimaru, why the big change?" Neji asked. "Why are you so _nice_?"


	10. Who?

"I feel bad for you, Hyuuga." Sasuke commented one day. The two were sitting outside a café spying on the lovely couple inside. Tenten and Kimimaru were holding hands as they talked. Tenten was talking, Kimimaru was listening. Looking closely, Tenten really seemed to be enjoying herself. And Kimimaru, for the first time in his life, looked interested in what somebody else had to say. "You look like you're missing out on something good."

Neji scowled. He hated spying on Tenten, betraying her trust like this, but he didn't trust Kimimaru. Now he looks like he loves her, but sooner or later he's going to break her heart. Kimimaru was talking now, and he made Tenten laugh. This only made Neji angrier. The couple got up and left. The two "stalkers" followed quietly behind them. Kimimaru had his arm around Tenten's waist. Her head lay on his shoulder.

"This is so sick," Neji muttered.

"You're the one who wanted to follow her."

"That was before I found out that they're inseperable."

"So why are we still following them?"

"Shut up."

"Stalker."

"Dumbass."

And on and on they went when they realized that they're query was gone.

"Where'd they go?"

Neji, seemingly desperate, activated his Byakugan. Sasuke, just very bored, activated his Sharingan. They saw the couple at almost the exact same time.

"Ewww…,"

"You're right. I don't want to be here anymore," Neji muttered.

**Later**

Neji sat in the kitchen drowning himself in vanilla ice cream. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept him sane. He had just shoved a spoonful in his mouth when the door opened and his greatest rival in love entered. Kimimaru had a slight smile on his face. He didn't seem to notice Neji as he came to stand against the window, staring out into daylight.

Neji's brow raised.

"Where'd you come from?" Neji asked. His cousin glanced at him surprised, then he smiled.

"I've just been out with Tenten." He looked away and hummed to himself as he left the kitchen.

_That is so not the Kimimaru I know and hate._

"He's different. He's changed." Neji confided to Hinata as they once again watched over the two lovesick couple, this time from the balcony of Hinata's room. Tenten had come over for dinner. And all the talk had been about the wedding. White flowers, pink tabletops, five bridesmaids, etc. etc. All this talk excited the women and drove the men crazy. Except for Kimimaru and Hiashi, though, they were as pumped up as the women.

"It just doesn't seem right. It's like I have to look over my shoulder every minute. It feels like he's planning something." Neji muttered. Hinata shuffled her feet.

"Maybe he's not planning something…,"

"Ha ha, that's a first. Kimimaru's always planning something!"

"Well, maybe this time he's not."

"I don't care. I'm just worried about Tenten." Neji said glaring at his cousin from his place.

**The next day…**

Neji moaned as he struggled to carry a mountain load of boxes. Hinata, as Tenten's bridesmaid, had ordered a large supply of….something. Well, whatever it is, it's really heavy! Neji could hardly see over the load he carried and wobbled as the weight of it all threatened to overcome his. Activating his Byakugan, it became easier for him to see where he was going; but he had been looking the other way when he bumped into another something. Boxes toppled over him as he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry! Let me help you!"

The boxes covering him were lifted off and some of the pressure subsided. Opening his eyes, Neji was semi shocked to see that the person lifting the boxes off of him was Kimimaru. Normally, Kimimaru would laugh at him and leave him there.

Neji sat up and rubbed the sore spots. He couldn't speak. He watched as Kimimaru straightened the fallen boxes. He apologized again.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked once more at Neji. "Sorry, but I have to be somewhere right now." And he rushed off.

Shaking off the shock, Neji resumed the transportation of the boxes to Hinata's room. He passed maids and servants running errands and heard nothing but talk about Tenten's wedding. Realizing the reality of it all, his heart crushed and a heavy weight settled in his stomach. Tenten, his best friend, his partner, his love, was marrying another man. Not just any man, his own flesh and blood. And all he could do was help and feign cheerfulness.

Neji deposited the boxes just inside Hinata's room and ran off to find something else to do. He would have trained but for some obvious reason, every time he went down to the training grounds he'd think of Tenten. Every training session he'd ever had was with Tenten. He'd never trained alone since he and Tenten had been put on the same team. Even when they had first met, Tenten had always been keen on showing him that she was worthy of his time. Even after practices, Tenten would remain behind to hone her skills.

Neji went to the lake for a swim.

And he arrived in less than five minutes. Neji soaked in the sun's warmth as he removed his robes. He wore only his boxers as he didn't trust that this lake was private property anymore. Once or twice he'd seen some trouble makers trying to vandalize the property. Neji dove into the warm and clear lake water. The water was so different from the nighttime, so much clearer that the underwater life threw itself out at the lucky divers. Silver scaled fish swam by him and green plants swayed with the water's motion.

He surfaced for air and swam back to the dock where he'd left his clothes. Where Tenten had fallen off, it brought back somewhat bitter sweet memories of what had occurred that night. After a few hours, Neji returned to the Hyuuga mansion.

**Tenten**

She couldn't believe it! After so many years of being dead set against marriage, she was actually getting married! And the man she was going to marry was someone she actually liked! Kimimaru loved her, he told her so everyday and every night. If a guy sends you flowers then he must mean something. And if he gave you a kiss in the morning and a kiss at night…there was no question! Tenten is deep in love.

"Tenten, pay attention," Neji snapped. Tenten jumped and just narrowly missed a flying kunai. The two were currently having their spar for the first time in weeks. Ever since Tenten had met her fiancé she'd been slacking off, according to Neji. And even now it showed.

"Sorry, Neji, I'm not focusing." Tenten muttered. She wiped her brow and panted heavily. For the past four hours they had been training, Neji hadn't gone easy on her.

"Tenten!"

Tenten turned, a big cheerful smile on her face. Neji bit back a growl.

"Kimimaru, where've you been?" Tenten asked. Kimimaru kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, I've been busy. By the way, Aunt Hyako, she wants to see you about the menus." Hyako was a talented chef who was catering the wedding. Tenten smiled.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Tenten kissed Kimimaru this time and waved good bye.

Neji, seething with anger, was about to leave.

"Neji-niisan, please wait!" Stopping, Neji waited for Hinata to catch up to him. "Neji-niisan, may I ask a favor?" But she didn't wait for him to answer. "There's another order that needs to be picked up. You don't mind picking it up for me?"

"Actually, I can do it, Hinata-sama." Kimimaru offered. Hinata squeaked. Sweat formed on her forehead.

"U-umm…s-sure…thank…y-you," Hinata squeaked and ran off. Despite standing up for him during Neji's rampage, she was still intimidated by him. Neji shook his head at her. He glared at Kimimaru,but for no reason really. He just loved hating him. A weird love-hate relationship don't you think?

Kimimaru began to walk away. But first he stopped and turned to look at Neji.

"I'd appreciate the company, Neji-san." Still getting used to his sudden nice manners personality, Neji followed. It was after all, the first time they'd been in each other's company in which neither had exchanged angry comments.

"Neji, you haven't said anything to me since…well, for a very long time." Kimimaru said finally.

"I make it a point to avoid you whenever I can," Neji retorted.

"Look, I want to apologize for all the things I've done to offend you. I always knew that I was being a bully to you and Hinata-chan. I understand that the reason you hate me is because of the way I treated you when we were young. But do you think that you could forgive me?"

Neji glared at Kimimaru. Something isn't right.

"Kimimaru, why the big change," Neji asked. "Why are you so…nice?"

Kimimaru smiled.

"Neji, I think I'm in love."

"Tenten, she…she made me change. She makes me realize what love really is."

_Kimimaru…in love?_

"Suddenly I feel like everything I do, I do it for her. I want to make her happy. So I want to make up for being a spoiled brat. I love her. She changed me to who I really am. Honestly, I never thought anyone could ever make me feel this way." Kimimaru confided.

**Tenten**

Tenten smiled as she sat on the dock. The same dock she and Neji had gone to when the ditched their friends. But she wasn't thinking about Neji anymore. No, it was all about Kimimaru. Thinking about him made her smile. The same as when Neji always made her smile. He laughed at all her jokes, however corny they were. The same as when she attempted to make Neji laugh.

Tenten shed her clothes except for her undergarments and taking a deep breath jumped into the lake. Taking strong and deep strokes, her body skimmed the water. Colorful underwater life threw itself out at her and silver fish swam by her body. Her hair floated gently in the water and she swam gracefully to the surface. Swimming back to the dock for rest Tenten dried her hair and sat down to soak in the sun.

Tenten smiled and closed her eyes, remembering Kimimaru's kiss before she left. He was so gentle. Warm. Loving. Just like Neji. Her eyes flashed open.

_What? Am I really comparing Kimimaru to Neji?_

Tenten gasped and sat up.

_His kiss, his hugs, the whole feeling! It's almost the exact same! _

…_Just like Neji…_

…_but who do I really love?_

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the really long wait! i've just been super busy! i swear! god last week exams! last weekend banquet! anyways i just wanna tell u all about it! haha...im just bord really. OH MY GOD IM GRADUATING TOMORROW! TOMORROW, MAY 17TH I WILL BE A 2006 GRADUATE! haha im so gonna cry...but at least i'll be able to see the eighth grade on thursday...haha WATERPARK DAY! im gonna take pics with all them hotties! haha.**

**saturday, may 13, banquet!**

**well i had a rugby game that morning...so i got really dark...nd i got sunburn...ouch. then my frend picked me up nd i rode with her to hilton. but we had to wait for the rest of our frends before we could actually check in. so then it was me, riana, bernie, karen, theresa, nd aileen. wow alots of us spending the nite! haha...so from 1 pm to 5 pm we just hung out at the hotel...super boring. then at 5 we all decided to get ready for the banquet...ahhmmm. karen straightened my hair (thanks muchos karen!), clarissa (also known as nightmare rose on fanfiction!), aileen, nd theresa had to do my eyes cus im hopeless wen it comes to makeup! but we're hilarious...all of us were wearing black! it's supposed to be formal or island wear but of course we all wore black. we looked so goth haha. we even made our grand entrance! but wat we didnt kno was that the stairs down to the ballroom wasnt the entrance...so we made a "second" entrance. nd that was the right one! god everyone was wearing bright colors except for us! haha. it wouldve been fun if we hadnt spent half the nite worrying about adult supervision for the hotel room. but in the end bernie's mom decided to supervise...yay! haha i danced with my date! love ya brian!**** had much fun. they were even raffling guitars! i didnt get one...but brian did! haha...man me, riana, nd bernie even ate shave ice at three in the morning! oh yea...danced with that super hot dude i've been checking out for a while now. haha...funny shit cus my parents were watching me the whole nite. **

**sunday, may 14...well mothers day.**

**monday, may 15**

**bishop retreat. really boring cus it was so religious...uhhh...**

**p.s. thanks for reviewing. i met ALOT of ppl who've never reviewed before. MUCH LOVE TO ALL U GUYS!**

**anyways super sorry for that long journal moment up there! **


	11. Always been My Love

**Always been My Love**

_Dread, pressure, pain._

_Not because of the wedding._

_Because he's gone._

_I walked the halls aimlessly, each one identical to the last. Every face I passed, emotionless and blank. Empty eyes with no warmth, open arms but no refuge. Tears fell when I realized that he was no longer here for me. Then, I came upon an aisle, pews lined it on either side, and pure white flower petals glazed the ground. A lone figure waited at the end of the frosty path. From the distance I couldn't see who it was. I took a few steps forward, my fingers trailing the intricate carvings upon each pew. With each step, anxiety grew. Then halfway there, he turned. Hope replaced anxiety._

_"Neji!"_

_And I ran. Petals flew behind me as I rushed toward him. A smile teased his lips as the distance closed between us and I knew I look ridiculous running like that. I could hear the breath escape his lungs as I barreled into him, and I smiled as his arms wrapped around me. Lovingly I buried my head in his chest and inhaled his familiar scent. Like coconuts and beach air. It easily brought a smile to my face and eagerly I turned my face up to see him. Only…it wasn't him. It was Kimimaru. At least he had been there for me all along…_

_A forceful-like smile cemented my face. So Neji really has abandoned me._

_"I love you," Kimimaru whispered._

_The tip of his nose caressed my cheek._

_"I…love you…," I said, but weakly._

"Tenten,"

"Tenten,"

"Tenten!"

I woke with a start. A pair of luminous eyes stared back at me in the dark. They floated across the room and brighter light flashed acrossmy field of visionas Hinata threw open the curtains.

"Hinata, I'm sleeping." I moaned.

Hinata placed a mug of steaming brown liquid onto my bedside table.

_Yumm. Hot chocolate._

I sat up . "Okay, maybe just for hot chocolate." I took the mug and sipped cautiously. "Umm…what's the big occasion?"

_Ooh. Marshmallows too…_

Hinata smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"You're wedding. That's the occasion."

_What? Well, duh. Where has she been the past few weeks?_

"Come again?"

Water slushed from inside the bathroom. Hinata came out again and the steam followed from inside.

"You're getting married today."

Chocolate sprayed the bedsheets and a tingly feeling raced up my legs as chocolate drenched me.

_Awww….no more chocolate._

"Today," I shriek. Hinata nodded and I jump out of bed. In a flash I jump into the shower and take a warm, refreshing, yet short shower. When I come out wrapped in my robe and dragging a brush through my hair, I see another robe laid down.

"The dress is still being taken care of, Tenten. But don't worry, we'll have it ready for you on time," Hinata assured me. I glanced at the clock, around 11 a.m.

"Hinata, the wedding is at 6 p.m.! I don't have enough time!"

Little did I know; for the next few hours I rushed from here and there finishing any last minute preparations and then getting ready. But the problems never ended.

"Tenten-san, the flowers! They delivered the wrong flowers!"

"The bridesmaid dresses, someone stained the bridesmaid dresses!"

"The guest list? Where is it? We can't set up the tables without the guest list!"

"Tenten, where are you going? Please come back, we need you!"

_No way! I ran as far away as I could from the freakish, brainless idiots who couldn't even plan a wedding! As far as I'm concerned, I don't give a crap about getting married anymore! Wait, do I really mean that? No, I don't! I love him. I love Kimimaru._

"Easier said than done," I moaned.

I made it outside and into the fresh air. I had no idea what time it was. But I know that in a few short hours, I would be getting married. Yet, I hadn't seen Neji all day. My wedding day and he's nowhere to be found.

I walked onto a path surrounded by trees.

_I'm walking into a forest right? Well, I shouldn't worry, I mean, the Hyuuga own all the land around here. They should find me in time for my own wedding….right?_

Twigs cracked and broke as I stepped on them. The wind blew and caressed my skin. It felt so calm and peaceful outside! I followed the path unaware of where it would take me. The bubbling of a stream could be heard nearby. But I marveled at the lush plants and giant trees all around me.

The wind blew again.

Rustling filled the air and sakura petals flew around me. It was so beautiful.

Without realizing it, I had managed to walk into an isolated path. Here, the path was in shambles. It was so neglected it made itself horrible to look at. A flutter of wings and I turned around, gripping the familiar metal between my fingers.

A flock of doves, white, serene, peaceful. They had flown from deeper within the path. Why would beautiful birds be roosting in a place so ugly? Curious, I delved deeper. Walls of trees so thick it made it nearly impossible for even an average person to go through. But I'm a kunoichi. I can do anything!

Jumping up, I traveled from tree branch to tree branch, traveling deeper into the shelter. Upon the last branch another path became visible. I landed and proceeded on the path. Here the path was rid of twigs and dead plants. It was beautiful again. The path ended at the entrance of a built in door. The door looked camouflaged set in the wall of green shrubs and vines. Clever. Cautiously I pushed it open.

Light filtered out as I opened the door wider, further illuminating the closed and open room. And it was breathtaking.

Beautiful flowers and lush plants set in order around the room. An outdoor greenhouse almost. Potted plants surrounded the perimeter. Healthy soil held up tall and bright stems. A rainbow of flowers brightened up the clearing. A meridian of scents filtered through my nose.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?"

The voice had authority, but also masked concern.

Iturned around and came face to face with Neji. His robes were stained with dirt, gloves fitted his hands, and a streak of dirt on his cheek added to his cuteness.

"Neji, so you've been here all day?" I asked casually.

_Does he remember that today is my wedding day? Did he care to remember?_

"Hnn…,"

He turned back to whatever it was he was messing around with. With his back turned it made it easier for me to talk.

"Did you make all this? It's beautiful here. How long have you been working on all this?"

He spoke without looking at me.

"As long as I could remember."

"I never took you for the gardening type."

"Some people are entitled to their secrets."

"Oh,"

I looked away and busied myself with observing another flower bed.

"Why did you come here?"

"I…I just needed some…fresh air."

_I needed you._

"Today's just been so frustrating. I don't know how to deal with it! I can barely think! I can do th-," I stopped as warmth embraced me. Coconuts and beach air filled my nose. Just like in my dream, I buried my face in his chest. He rested his chin on my head.

"Everything will turn out fine,"

_So he did know that today is my wedding!_

Tears welled up in my eyes. This will be the last time we can be like this. After I marry Kimimaru, I'll be attached to him.

"I-I feel…like…I'm making a mistake." I say lamely. I lift my eyes, slowly, almost expecting to see another face. But no, it was still him. Yes, it was. His face is emotionless. No hint of feeling whatsoever. As it has always been.

"Neji, Tenten!" Like oil and water we broke apart. Hinata stared wide-eyed at us, a hand covering her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize…,"

"What is it, Hinata?" Neji interrupted.

"Oh, umm…yes, Tenten, you have a surprise visitor."

_Hmm? Surprise?_

"Um…okay. I'll see you at the wedding, right?" I asked Neji. He just gave me a look and returned to his precious garden.

I followed Hinata out of the forest and back into the Hyuuga mansion, soon to be mine as well. Hinata led me to a guest room. I could hear the clink of a cup being set on a table.

"You're guest is waiting. I'll be back soon," Hinata promised, then she left me. I opened the door and gasped with surprise.

"Ka-san!" My mother looked up and smiled.

"Tenten,"

We ran to each other like squealing girls excited for the first day of school. Except this wasn't the first day of school. This is the first day of my marriage. My mother hugged me and cried.

"Tenten, you're getting married! Oh, this must be the happiest day of your life!"

_Not really, I mean, come on. I'm sixteen! Who gets married at sixteen? But I smiled for my mother. After that we sat down for tea and I filled her in on what had happened for the past few weeks._

"Oh, I knew that your father picked out the right man for you. I warmed up to him right after meeting him!" My mother bragged.

"What, you met him before I did? And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry, dear, father's orders."

"Where is otou-san?" I asked.

"Oh, he's already at the shrine helping out with the ceremony. Honestly, the two of them act like school boys ditching school,"

"Two of them?"

"Hiashi and your father,"

_Umm…ok?_

A smile brightened across my mother's face.

"Oh, yes! Very important! I brought something for you!"

Leaning to the side, Mother picked up a large box and placed it on the table. Whatever it was looked really heavy. "Go ahead open it."

With careful hands I lifted the flaps of the box and peered inside. Colorful silk stared back at me. I reached inside and brought it out to adore it. A kimono! Beautiful embroidered flowers of purple, pink, and blue forming mountain peaks were set against a white back round. Slightly covering the flowered mountains was a silver and gold embroider crane, in mid-flight. Bamboo leaves made up the white back round.

"It's gorgeous!"

Mother nodded.

"That was my wedding kimono. And now, I'm giving it to you."

"Thank you, Mother." Happy tears filled my eyes as my mother helped me put it on. After she tied the sash I examined myself in a mirror. A blush shaded my cheeks as a saw the streak of dirt on my cheek. It must have rubbed off on me when Neji hugged me. The bright colors brought out my eyes and my ridiculously pale complexion (something my mother said had to do with wedding nerves).

"Perfect! Kimimaru-san will fall in love with you even more after seeing you in this," Mother promised.

_Umm…speaking of Kimimaru…_

"Mother, I-I think….I don't think I love him," I told her. Mother just blinked at me and sipped her tea.

"Pre-wedding nerves, dear, don't worry every bride has them."

"But, what if I'm making a very big mistake? I honestly don't think I love him!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tenten, Hiashi himself told me the two of you are smitten with each other."

I sighed.

"I'm not in love with Kimimaru…I…I think I loved Neji all along."

My mother just gave me another odd look.

"How is that possible? They're two completely different boys. Kimimaru is caring, has a great sense of humor, and really kind." Mother contradicted.

"Just like Neji,"

"Are you trying to tell me that the only reason you loved Kimimaru was because he reminded you of Neji? And that you loved Neji all along?"

_Wow, she catches on quick._

"Exactly."

She sipped her tea, then poured herself more. And sipped again. Finally she looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Tenten, but I don't know how to help you. I've never been in this kind of situation before. But, if you really need advice, then follow your heart. Because that is where you'll find true happiness."

_Gee, thanks Mother. If I need Dr. Phil I'll call._

"I'm doomed," I wailed.

**Later….**

"There, finished!"

Hinata twirled my seat and let me look into the mirror. She had just been doing my makeup for the wedding. Red eye shadow and red lipstick; totally unnecessary (according to me) but tradition. Besides, it matches the dress. I patted my hair, as it is naturally straight, Hinata decided to curl it. So now I had waist length hair swinging behind me. Very irritating.

A knock on the door and a maid stepped in.

"Tenten, you have some visitors."

_More visitors!_

I followed the maid to another guest room. And opening the sliding door I was met with a slightly pleasurable group of visitors.

"TENTEN!" Sakura and Ino screamed in unison. Their boyfriends, Sasuke and Shikamaru groaned and rubbed their ears. Sakura and Ino were clad in dressy kimonos for the wedding. Sasuke and Shikamaru wore slightly more formal than their casual clothes.

"You look gorgeous!"

"You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks for visiting mebefore the wedding. I'm really nervous." I admitted. They hugged me in turn.

"We're always here for you, Tenten, remember that."

_Then I can trust them for advice, right?_

"Sakura, Ino, I think I'm making a mistake." I told them breathlessly.

An awkward silence followed. You could practically hear the crickets. Finally the silence was broken.

"Tenten, you said this guy was perfect," Ino said.

"You said he was sweet." Sakura said.

"Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' and Sasuke…well, was being Sasuke. The big lump just sat there!

_Well, so much for some of that very much needed advice…_

Sakura glanced at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tenten! It's 5:30. We have to get down to the shrine so we can get good seats! Don't worry, we'll talk about this after the wedding!"

_Uh, won't it already be too late?_

She and Ino gave a quick good-bye and ran out, Shikamaru muttered a congratulations, and surprisingly Sasuke stayed behind.

"Have anything good to say? At this point I'm desperate for anything." I told him honestly.

Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make the right choice. I know that he really loves you and only wants the best for you."

And then he was gone.

_What the hell did that mean? And which **one **was he talking about?_

**5 minutes before the wedding…**

"Tenten, stop fidgeting. You'll ruin your makeup or wrinkle your kimono!" Hinata scolded. I smiled apologetically. I gotta love the girl, after all, she's my Maid of Honor.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really, really nervous!"

"Tenten, there you are!" I turned at the high pitched yell. Lee, wearing a formal kimono and not his spandex (thank god!), greeted. He rushed up to me and buried me in a bear hug. Happy and appreciative, I hugged him back.

"How are you feeling? Nervous?" Lee asked. _He knows me well!_

"Lee, I think I'm making a mistake! I don't love Kimimaru! I LOVE NEJI!" Hinata tripped at my sudden yell and Lee just stared back.

"Lee, please don't stare. I need your advice!"

"Tenten, you already know what to do. All you need is the courage to do it."

"Is that all you can tell me?" I asked desperately.

"Tenten, we both know that you're very strong. You have to do this on your own. You can do it. I know you can."

"The doors are opening! Get to your places!" An unknown voice called out. Lee hugged me one last time and hurried off to find a seat.

Hinata shuffled in front of me, masking her shocked face, and holding her bouquet in front of her. She was wearing a white kimono embroidered with bamboo leaves and had red hems. She stepped through the door. On cue the band striked up a slow melody and Hinata began her march down the aisle.

When she got to her place close to the altar she fixed her gaze on me. As did the rest of he audience. Fear transfixed in my heart. I didn't move. Whispers emanated from the crowd. Worry flashed across each person's face. My eyes scanned the crowd. Where's Neji? I can't find him anywhere! Tsunade-sama motioned with her hands to walk down the aisle. Gai-sensei walked down the aisle himself as if teaching me how. A guard had to drag him back to his seat. Kiba pointed at the altar. Shino just stared. Sasuke and Lee observed from afar. Lee offered a helpful smile.

White petals glazed the floor. Intricate designs beautified each pew. And at the end of the aisle…a figure. Kimimaru. He met my gaze and he smiled. Pain penetrated my heart. Tears welled up in my eyes.

_I don't love him._

"Tenten, what are you doing? Start walking!" Sakura hissed from her seat. Stumbling, I began the march. A sigh of relief swept through the room. The band played with fresh anxiety. And in no time at all, I was side by side with Kimimaru. He smiled again.

"We gather here today to join this man and this woman, and two very significant families," The priest started. I started to sweat.

_This isn't right. I'm marrying a man I don't even love. But…but I don't know…I'll hurt him. I'll be hurting him. I can't stand that. I can't live with the guilt._

"Thus they shall be joined together, by blood, by honor, and by duty…,"

_If I was able to love him before then I can love him again can't I? But I only thought I loved him because he reminded me of Neji!_

Blood seeped into my mouth.

"Tenten, are you okay?" Kimimaru whispered, concerned. I hadn't noticed that I had been biting my lip. Hard.

_I have to do this! Even if this marriage is a duty to my family and his. I have a duty to my heart. Okay, sounds like crap. But better than living with a man I don't even love!_

"Kimimaru," I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"An alliance formed, a union made, especially a unity between this lovely couple standing here before us…,"

"I…I…,"

_Why is this so hard!_

"I'm sorry…," My voice cracked although I whispered. "I…I can't do this…,"

I looked at him silent. His eyes had dulled. Before you could see the spark of interest. Now they were just as empty as Neji's on a boring day.

_See, I'm comparing him again!_

"I…I made a mistake…I'm sorry."

To my surprise he smiled, though half-heartedly.

"This wasn't your fault. We had no choice did we?"

"I…,"

"I see a happy and bright future. Blossoming with love and friendship…,"

"You love, Neji," He asked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"I understand." He turned to me. I turned to him and I hugged him for apology on my part.

A gasp swept through the crowd. Some snickered.

"Umm…It isn't time to do that yet," The priest interrupted. We ignored them.

"Thank you, Kimimaru," I whispered. He nodded. Then dropping my bouquet I ran down the hall much to the shock and bewilderment of my guests. Ignoring the shouts and orders to go back I ran down the halls back to the mansion. And less than a minute later I was back in the forest and I found myself in front of the door to Neji's secret garden. The sun was no longer out. Now it was just the full moon offering its light for anyone.

By now my makeup had run and my kimono had torn. (Sorry, Mother!). I opened the door and looked in for him. He looked decent now. No more dirt encrusted robes or dirt covered gloves. He had his back turned. He was stroking the petals of very familiar looking roses. White, pink, yellow…they were so familiar. Just like the one Kimimaru had sent me. But Kimimaru doesn't know about this garden. Only Hinata knows. So…

"Neji!"

He spun around and eyed me from the doorway. His own eyes, so much like the moon, swept over me. Again no emotion.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married?"

I laughed. Because of relief. And I charged him. There was enough distance between us for him to watch me run. A smile graced his lips and that familiar spark once again ignited in his eyes. From now on, there will be no distance between us.

Jumping into his arms I inhaled his familiar scent. This time free from possession of anyone. And now he's mine. Standing on tiptoe my hands found his face. My forehead leaning against his. Our noses touching.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm **not **getting married."

I was able to kiss him with no worries. He wasn't under the influence of alcohol and nor was I. This was no date. This is what I call true love.

My lips met his. His arms swept around my waist, pulling me closer. My hands moved to his neck, his hair gently swinging across my fingers.

A breeze swept through Konoha. And the sakura trees let down their flowers.

* * *

**A/N: yay! it's completed! well...thats kinda sad cus i love writing chapters for this story...what story are all my faithful readers gonna read now? do i hear votes for a sequel? haha well tough luck. im not j.k. rowling. cant make stories overnight. well i try to anyway.**

**guess wat?**

**I GRADUATED! HA! HA! HA! **

**ok glad to get that out of my system. as of may 17 im now a high school student. wow. after 8 long gruesome years. they're just gonna get gruesomer...haha. **

**i got to go to tarza waterpark with the whole 8 grade! wow who knew lots of guys in my class had abs? lol.**

**one last peace of AWESOME news.**

**im turning 14! on may 22! wow...that's two days from now...well technically one day cus it's like two in the morning rite now. hey im turning 14 tomorrow! lol **

**well thanks for reading and reviewing! u guys r awesome!**


	12. Author's Note Sequel?

Sequel??

_Tenten gazed into lavender eyes, unaware of strong, warm arms wrapping around her waist. His lips brushed her forehead, giving her butterflies. The air around her burned and made breathing difficult. Or maybe it was the fact that she was with him, and he was nuzzling her neck, distracting her. He breathed her name, his breath tickling her skin._

_She laced her fingers behind his neck and inhaled his familiar scent, the position familiar to them as they were to each other. He whispered her name again and cupped her face with both his warm hands._

_"Marry me."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dear Readers,**

**How's it been? It's been TWO YEARS! I almost can't believe it! And I've been thinking just last night...I think I'd like to write a sequel to Engaged. Forgive me for waiting two years to come to this decision. I've been going on and off with anime/manga. And recently, I've gotten very heavily back into it. So, how about a sequel, yeah?**

**P.S.**

**So much has changed since in two years. Check out my page, for more about me, you know?**

**HAH. just kidding!**


	13. Sequel

Sequel**:**

**A/N:**

**Guess what guys! In case you didn't realize, I've put up the sequel to Engaged. The title is **_Engaged. NOT! Ok, Maybe._

**So check it out, yes? Two chapters up already! **

**Thank you! **

**  
:)**


End file.
